Lost Familiy
by KleoCullen
Summary: Edward and Alice meet their biological siblings, Alexander Masen and Cynthia Brandon ,who are searching for their kidnapped daughter. Will more than two couples in the Cullen family have a child on their own? Not a adopted one! And will Kleo Masen Cullen fufill her destiny to born the Super8? Post after Breaking Dawn ,follows Nessie's and Kleo's childhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a few more things before i start. . Second i got the Idea of this story from BellaNessieCullen so all rights belong to Stepahnie Meyer and her. This Story is a mixture of Edward/Bella/Nessie's and Alex/Cynthia's life. All POV's. So let's get started :D**

**Prologue:**

_I enjoyed every single moment of marriage wife Cynthia Lilliana Masen makes my life complete. I have to admit I was lost before I met her. First loosing both of my parents then my best friend Jasper Whitlock who went into the civil war but unfortunately never came back. I missed him ridicously but he probably must have died..not many people survive the war and if he then died of old age or a year of i met my mate in a coffee shop. Yes you heard right coffee shop of course not for a drink or so , more out of boredom. After that we've dated each other for about 6 month before I couldn't stand it anymore and asked her to marry even had our little miracle but well we had.._

**Chapter 1 : **

**Alexander's POV**

„Cynthia come on we have to catch our flight'' I told my wife. She was still searching for her red cardigan in her bag.

„Yeah found it ok let's go'' she said happily looking at her cardigan.

I took her hand and we made our way through the crowd ,not really beeing careful. A family of 6 people then decided to block our way. I got angry and tried to push past them with no luck. I noticed they were vampires with golden eyes just like us. In my 74 years of beeing a vampire I never came across other vegetarians and due to that I thought we're the only ones. Well wrong thought.

„Woah woah easy there'' said one of the male vampires with short dark black hair and muscular shoulders.

„I'm sorry but we have to catch our flight'' I said to him, pushing my wife a little bit behind me..just in case.I guess we missed our flight to Seattle by now.

„No you didn't we have 20min left'' said a guy with the strange same bronze shade in his hair like me. How the heck did he knew what I was thinking!? And what does he mean with ''we''.

„My ability is to read minds and we have to catch the same flight'' he explained to me with a smirk on his face.

„Ah well yes then let's go I hate to be late'' I mumbeld.

„Im Edward Cullen by the way and this is my wife Bella , my daughter Renesmee and her friend Jacob,Rosalie and Emmett.'' he told us pointing to each one of them.

Did he just say daughter? So I assume she's a hybrid as well.. I decided not to be rude and introduced us too.

„Im Alexander Masen and this is my wife Cynthia'' I said to them.

„Nice too meet you'' my wife said stepping next to me. They all smiled warmly at us and we made our way to Gate45 and got onto the plane. Bella, Renesmee and Jacob were in front of us whereas Edward joined us on the seats behind them and Rosalie and Emmett behind us.

„I don't want to sound rude but you seem familar to me , may I ask where you come from?'' Edward asked curiously.

„I was born in Chicago I guess , I don't really know. My mother gave birth to me when she was dying of the spanish influenza. Nobody noticed that she was pregnant except a nurse who made a C-section by herself and deliverd me just in time when my mother died. She then raised me by herself. In the purse of my mother she found a letter were names for a girl or a boy were written on so she took the first boy name Alexander Liam Masen.''

When I finished I saw that his mouth was wide open and his expression was shocked just as the other's.

„What? Did I say something wrong?'' I said confused.

„No no it's just that ..my name is Edward Athony Masen son of Elizabeth and Edward Masen. We all died of the spanish influenza and I knew something was different with my mother. My parents died but Carlisle changed me.'' he explained to me.

Now I was shocked ..that would mean that he is my brother..no Cassie told me that I have no siblings, why would she lie to me?

„Hello Brother'' he told me.

**Hey yeah so that was the first Chapter i know it's short but i wanted so see if people are interested in this story. So please review and tell me what you think about it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I made a few changes to the first chapter. There's a Prologue now and there aren't all of the Cullens just Bella,Edward,Rosalie, Emmet, Nessie and Jacob so don't get confused ^^ I also made an instagram account if you want to see how Alexander and Cynthia look like :) just search for Kleocullenff. **

**Chapter: 2**

**Alexander's POV**

I stared at him in disbelief, the word ''brother'' still floating in my head. I lived for a hundred years now not knowing I had any relatives who are alive. At that point I got mad at Cassie , the nurse who raised me after my mother died. I can't put an explanation up in my head why she would've hidden something big like this from me...Ok I got to stop thinking before my mind reading brother gets to know every thought of mine.

„I know you are confused..so am I but we found each other now didn't we ?'' he smiled.

„Yeah thats what should matter right now. I assume Nessie is your biological child?'' ,I asked carefully not wanting to push him to far. But he nodded with a smile and said „I met my mate Bella when she was still human , so after our Wedding she got pregnant on our honeymoon. We weren't prepared for that kind of situation but I guess we managed it somehow. After giving birth she was..dying'' his voice cracked at the last part. „ I quickly turned her into a vampire and got my beautiful wife back plus my little miracle.'' he explained to me with pure adoration in his eyes.I was happy for him but at the other side it rememberd me of my own sunshine.I tired my best to push that thought away.

„So I'm an uncle?'' I grinned at him.

He chuckeld and nodded to me.

„Oh my gooooooddd!'' , my wife squealed.I atomatically turned my head to her , concerned that something might be wrong.

„What is it love?'' ,I asked her.

„Later'' , she grinned at me

_'We are now approaching Seattle Airport please put your seatbealts on'_. The captain told us through the the plane landed we hopped off the plane, I took my wifes hand and we made our way smiled up at me. I briefly placed a kiss on her forhead whispering 'I love you' to grinned wider.

„I love you too more than my own life'' she whispered to me so low only I could her were interrupted by someone pulling my shirt.I looked down to see Nessie looking up with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

„Can I call you Uncle and Aunty?'' she asked wife smiled at my little niece and picked her up in her arms.

„We would be honored, little one'' , said my wife smiling at my her. Nessie giggeld in her arms. I knew how Cynthia missed having a child around. I remember when we had our daughter..

***Flashback***

„_Kleo sweetie , can you help your Daddy for a minute?'' I said to her knowing she would her me upstairs. I heard tiny footsteps making their way down._

„_Yes Daddy where do you need help?'' she said giving me her best toothy smile.I can't imagine that it's just 3 month that we have her,she's physically 4 years old now. She had the same beautiful chocolate ,with a hint of black, brown hair from her mother, her eyes were a mixture of grey and blue. Just her smile can make my whole day._

„_You know that your Mommy's birthday is soon right? , I asked her and she nodded. „Well what do you think of a surprise party?'' I told her wanting to know her opinion first. As I imagined she squealed in delight, although I'm not pretty sure where she got that from..her mother was more the quiet type of person._

„_Oh yes yes yes! We could invite all of our friends and make a party at the beach so she won't expect it and we can cook a biiiiig cake with mommy's name on and..'' I interrupted her grinning at her ethusiasm._

„_Sunshine we have a month to go '' I told her. She giggeld. „I know daddy but I want everything to be perfect!'' she said. I pulled her into a tight hug. _

„_I know I know me either let's call Grandma Cassie and ask her if she wants to help? I bet she has more ideas than your old dad here'' I said chuckling._

„_You're not old daddy'' she said with a frown on her tiny forehead.I placed a kiss to her cheek.„You'll stay forever young'' she told me._

„_I know and so will you'' I told her. Her eyes then lit up as if she's realizing something._

„_We will be together forever right?'' she asked not sure of the answer._

„_Forever'' I told her with a smile._

_***End of Flashback***_

Memories like that haunted my thoughts every day. She was and still is our everything we didn't give our hopes up. No I can feel that she is still alive I just know it..if it's a father instinct or not I don't really care as long as I have my baby girl back. And I will.

**Damm Damm Daaaam! Liked it ? Tell me your opinions! :D Oh and I'm searching for a Beta reader so anyone who is interested contact me :) and please if you liked it review even anonymous I just want to know what you think about it also if you have questions pm me or leave it as a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cynthia's POV:**

After the meeting at the airport, the Cullen's invited us tomorrow to meet the rest of the family. I have to admit I'm pretty excited to see all of them again, especially Rosalie because even though it was a pretty short time at the airport we became good friends, we talked the whole car ride to Port Angeles exchanging our stories until we splitted up and we drove to our home in Victoria. I felt very comfortable around her and I can see that we'll be close friends in the future.

My ability is that I can see a relationship growing or falling apart in the future. It's working like Chelsea's abilty from the Volturi but my one is more powerful. In contrast to her's I can actually make the relationships happen or break them , like for example I see in one of my visions that me and Rosalie will become best friends and I absolutely hate the idea of it or don't want it to happen yet , I can play with the destiny and cause her bond with me to break or I can influence the time when it should happen and all that in reverse. It doesn't matter how strong these bonds are. I don't really use my ability, if it's destined to happen it will if not then not. My husband has the power to see all your past thoughts and when I mean all I mean ALL. It doesn't matter if it's 2 seconds or decades ago.

''You sure you want Rosalie to become your best friend?'' he asked me. I frowned at him.

''Yes she makes me open myself..besides you she is the only one that can do that'' I told him raising my eyebrows , clearly confused about his question.

''I know and I'm grateful for that but yesterday I saw her past and how she acted first around Bella when she was human. She was pretty cold to her and doesn't really like new people with her family'' he told me. I slightly smiled at his concern for me.

''I don't blame her I bet she has her reasons for that behavior'' I told him and shrugged.I unterstood her , I mean if a human would date my brother and the brings my family in dangerous situations I would be distant too , at least before I'm a hundred percent sure that she isn't a harm for us.

He sighed. ''Yeah you're right , I think I overracted again just want you to be happy'' he said smiling.

I giggeld and wrapped my arms around is neck pulling him closer to me. He placed a kiss to my forehead , my check , well pretty much on every part on my face. I started laughing and slapped him playfully on the back of his head. He moaned.

''What did I do to deserve that now?'' he said rubbing his head acting like it actually hurt. I chuckeld.

''Hey I'm the one with your drool all over my face'' I told him.

''Sorry my Queen'' he said jokingly. You are forgiven my dear'' I said. He gave me my favorite crooked smile. I loved times like this it made me forget about everything for a bit just like our love sessions. After reading my past thoughts he smirked, picked me up and walked to our bedroom. He began kissing me passionately and I couldn't help but to reply with a groan , he placed another kiss on my neck and at that point I was totally lost.

I noticed we lost track of time when Alex's phone started ringing.

''Hello Masen here'' he answerd it''.Hey Bella..oh thats kind of you but you didn't need to , we would have run we're vampires too remember?'' he said chuckling. ''...Ok we'll get ready thanks for the information..bye'' he said to the telephone. He turned to look at me.

''You heard everything?'' he asked me and I shook my head grinning at him. Of course I would have but I was to occupied looking at his beautiful eyes. He responded by rolling his eyes and even that looked incredibile. Damn he's just too hot. He started laughing and stood up from the bed and walked into our big closet. After what seemed for minutes but actually were seconds he came out and threw some clothes on the bed.

''Get dressed Edward Bella and Nessie are here in 15 minutes picking us up.'' he said. Now that made me confused. I thought we would run.

''No change of plans they were adamant in picking us up'' he told me while getting dressed. I sighed , stood up and grabed my clothes and made myself ready. I was wearing casual clothes , a blue yeans , red shirt and a lether jacket. I don't really care what I wear so it's pretty easy to get dressed. Alexander was the same , altough I'm not quiet sure if it's a man thing or not. My husband was already downstairs packing a few things in case we would spend the night at the Cullen's. I'm looking forward to see Nessie again , she is such a happy child. Don't get me wrong I'm also glad to see Bella and Edward again, they indeed remind me of us and we got along great but Nessie always reminds me of my own baby. I flinched at the thought and decided not to think into it too much. I heard the door bell ringing.

''Cynthia?'' Alex called me. '' I'm coming I'm coming'' I shouted to him and rushed in vampire speed down the stairs. Renesmee, Bella and Edward were already waiting downstairs. The second Nessie saw me she begann skipping towards me , I opend my arms and she jumped in them. I smiled at her , how a little girl can lighten my mood so much.

''Aunt Cynthi'' she squealed in my arms. I laughed at her nickname for me.

''Hey sweetie, you've grown'' I replied. And that was the truth, last time , and that was a week ago she looked psychially like a four year old and now nearly five.I was stunned on how fast Hybrids grow. I wonder how long it is till she's fully grown.

''In seven years'' Bella replied to me with a smile but you could see her trying to hide her worry .Omg she can read minds too ? Am I just sorrounded by mind readers? I asked to myself. Edward and my husband chuckeld and I raised my eyebrows at them.

''No that's just the first thing people think or ask when they meet her again'' he told me and Bella smiled at me. I returned her smile , then walked with Nessie towards them to greet them too. After that we climbed into the car, Nessie , Alex and me in the back and Bella and Edward in front. Someone touched my arm and I turned to see Nessie smiling up at me. There were pictures in my head of a short , black haired pixie and a blond man besides her , I assume it's her husband. She called them Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. The another picture of a couple who looked in their late twenties , she adressed them as Grandma and Grandpa.

„Is that your ability?'' I asked her stunned and she grinned widely and me. „Yes I can show you my thoughts. Do you have one?'' she asked me interested.I nodded to her.

„I can see someones relationship growing or breaking apart in the future and influence it'' I told her.

„By influence you mean you can make them be together or break their bonds?'' she asked me. „Yes'' I said and she started jumping on her seat. „Wow that is sooo cool!'' she said. I chuckeld at her.

„So much like Chelsea's ability?'' Bella asked.

„Pretty much but no shield can hold me back and it doesn't matter how strong the bond is.'' I replied to her question.

„I am a shield'' she grinned to me.

„And I can read minds'' Edward said. Alex and I started laughing in our seats.

„I guess their is a hidden joke behind it ? '' Edward said.

„Oh yes brother I can read a person's past thoughts'' he smirked at his brother.

„Well that explains everthing'' he said chuckling. Nessie then touched my arm again , trying to get my attention back. She showed me her past life and I frowned when I saw her confrontation with the Volturi. But she just continued showing me her thoughts as if she doesn't really like to talk about it. With Edward's fast and crazy driving we arrived within 15 min at the Cullen's. They were already expecting us. Renesmee ran straight in to Jacobs arms and they embraced. Their relationship was really fascinating and I couldn't help but smile at them. Of course there wasn't something romantically about their embrace , otherwise I think my brother-in-law and his wife would have something against it. I mean come on she's not even 2 and he lookes about 20. I went and walked over to my husband. He was talking to Edward but the minute he saw me he also walked in my direction and we met each half the way. I quickly gave him a kiss and took his hand walking to the rest of the Cullen's. The first two to greet us were , what I rememberd form Nessie's thoughts, Esme and Carlisle.

„Hello dear I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle , it's so good to finally meet you both'' she greeted us with a motherly smile.I returned the smile and she hugged us. Her husband stepped forward greeting us too.

„As my wife said I'm Carlisle , Rosalie ,Emmet, Alice and Jasper are currently hunting but they will be back soon'' he told us and we nodded. I was a bit dissapointed when he said Rosalie went too , I was aching to see her again. We then entered the house and wow beautiful was an understatement , this house was inredibile and so light and definetely much bigger than our house. We made our way to the living room and sat on the couch , the rest following us. We chatted a bit about ourselfs before we heard the door open and Rosalie was the first standing in front of me and pulling me in a hug.I laughed.

„Good to see you too'' I told her. Emmet was the next and pulled me into one of his bear hugs. I chuckeld at him and we pulled apart.

Alice and Jasper then entered the living room , well Alice was more dancing. As soon as my husband catched the eye of Japser he gasped and Jasper turned to look at him and gasped too. The didn't need to say a word and just ran into each other holding the other one tight.I guess that is the Jasper Whitlock that he often metioned. I was glad that he finally found his bestfriend.

„Jazz'' Alex said as they were slowy pulling apart. Jasper smiled.

„Hey Alex'' , Jasper said and smiled at other Cullen's looked slightly confused except Edward of course and Alice.

„Can anyone please explain?'' Nessie asked. Jasper and Alex just laughed.

„Sweetie remember when I told you about my bestfriend from my human life? Well that's was him'' Jasper answerd her. She then put the pieces together.

„Aww that's so cute! Uncle Alex isn't just Daddy's brother he's your bestfriend too!'' Nessie said giggling. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice smiling at me. I turned to look at her and immediately saw our growing relationship as sister's.

„Why do I see you and me as sister's in the future?'' I asked her.

„Because we are '' she giggeld. I gasped remembering the story my mother told me about my crazy sister who unfortunately died.

„Mary?'' I said in disbelief. She laughed.

„Well I prefer Alice but thats ok'' she said. I smiled.

„Now everyone found each other isn't that cute'' Emmet said smirking. I rolled my eyes at him as did everbody else.

„Yes we're complete now'' Esme said smiling. Yeah nearly..

„What do you mean by nearly'' Edward asked confused. My husband took my hand and squeezed it.

„You think it's the right time to tell them?'' he asked me with a sad expression. I nodded to him.

„About what'' , Rosalie asked.

„About our long lost daughter..''

**I didn't want to reveal Kleo's story in this Chapter. I wanted to give them some bonding and finding each other first. If you liked it review and if you're interested in finding out about their daughter follow ^^ I'll be probably updating friday or saturday not sure yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the missing words the previous chapters , had a few problems with uploading -.-**

**Cynthia's POV:**

As I expected they all gasped and looked shocked.

''Well were to start first..do you ever heard about the story from the 'Super 8' ?'' I asked them. Some of them nodded and the rest were still confused.

''Yes they'll be the most powerful creatures this world has seen'' Carlisle replied .I sadly nodded to him.

''Super what? Seriously your world is crazy'' Jacob mumbeld. Emmet was the only one who replied to him with a chuckle.

''Shut up dog , just listen'' Rosalie hissed to him and he shrugged it of.

''I'm sorry but I still have no idea what the Super 8 are..'' Bella said.I looked up to my husband pleading him to tell the story. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

''5 years ago the two most powerful witches in the world , Mona and Caroline, decided to create a race who can't be destroyed. They would all be extremly powerful with each an extraordinary gift. They will be four set of twins. The first are a boy and a girl both a three quarter vampire and one quarter human , then another boy and girl both half-human and half-vampire , the third set will be two identical three-quarter human girl's and last but not least two identical vampire boy's. They all have the opposite gift to their twin and are all connected in their heads. Well to create these children , they of course needed a woman and a man as the the parents.'' he said with a disgusted look on his face. I squeezed his hands trying to comfort him.

''Oh my you two?'' Esme asked shocked with a hand on her mouth. We shook our heads. Alex continued the story to prevent the others to make false hyptheses.

''No they needed a hybrid and three-quarter-vampire. We travelled around the world, were we met the witches in Spain. Our biggest wish was to have a child on our own but of course we couldn't ,so they told us that they could make Cynthia pregnant with my child. This child would be a hybrid but no ordinary it'll grow in 10 years, but besides that it has all the other qualities from a hybrid. We agreed and they didn't lie .. a month after we met them my wife was pregnant for about 4 and a half month , and we finally got our little sunshine. We named her Kleo Rose Masen.'' Alexander said. They were all smiling now but Jasper knew from our emotions that this story will turn out anything but happy.

''We lived with her in our new build house in England and couldn't get over the fact that she's ours. Of course the destiny needed to destroy our new found joy. There is a man who is half-vampire and half-witch, pretty powerful with the gift of erasing memories. He wanted to be to be the most powerful one in this world. The birth of the 8 children was a threat to him and even Kleo was. She wouldn't just be the mother of these children she also has the ability to copy other's. The only solution in his eyes was to kidnap our daughter.''he finished telling them.

They were all transfixed from the story ,unable to talk. After a while Rosalie was the first to talk again.

''What happend to her?''she asked us carefully.

''Well he couldn't have killed her , the witches were strong enough , to perform a spell which contains that if anybody tries to kill Kleo or her future mate the world would loose balance and any supernatural creature except the witches would die. Of course Mona and Caroline made it extra like that. If their 'experiment' would fail, they would at least have a vampire and werewolf free world, a wish every witch has. After they performed that spell they were extremly weak and died of a cold.'' I tried to explain them. They were all quiet again. Nessie was sobbing in to her mother's chest and Edward tried to calm her down by patting her back. We should have taken her outside, it was clearly too much for her. I felt guilty. I walked over to them and bent down to her.

''Sshhhh sweetie , we'll find her and then you'll have a cousin to play with'' I told her with a smile. She looked up to me with her beautiful brown eyes. She smiled back.

''Really?'' she asked and squealed.

''Yes we came here because a vampire from the UK gave us the hint that we might find something out here'' I reassured her. Bella mouthed thank you to me for calming Nessie down or the fact that we could eventually give her someone to play with. I grinned at her.

''Aunt Cynthia , how old is Kleo now?'' Renesmee asked me ,highly interested in her cousin.

''She's four now but physically 6'' I told her .She started bouncing in excitement. We all laughed at her.

''Nessie honey want do you wanna eat today?'' Esme asked her. She thought about it for a couple of minutes before she stood up from the couch taking both hands of her parent's , then looked to her Grandma.

''I think I want to hunt today'' she replied to nodded and Bella raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

''Baby we went hunting yesterday. Since when do you wanna go two days in a row? I thought you prefer human food now.'' Bella said counfused at Nessie's decision. Nessie just grinned at her mother , still holding her hand.

'' I know Momma but we can make a family hunting it's the first time Uncle Alex and Aunt Cynthia can come with us.'' she told Bella, then looking at us with a pleading look. My husband smiled and nodded to her.

''Yaay everybody else coming too?'' Nessie asked into the room. Everybody agreed except Jacob.

''Jakeey?'' she pouted at him. He smiled at her.

''Im sorry Ness but Sam needs me. A few new teenager phased and with two alpha's it's easier to controll them.'' he told her. And she nodded.

''But you'll come and say goodnight to me right?'' she asked him.

''Of course. I'll even tell you a story if you want'' he smiled at her .He opend his arms for her and she jumped into them giving him a hug. He threw her in the air and she giggeld. It sounded like bells. The Imprint bond really fascinated me. Edward and my husband smiled at me. Jacob pulled away and said goodbye to everyone and left the house. Soon after we went to the backyard and runned into the forest as a union.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Alexander's POV:**

We splitted up in three groups. My best friend Jasper, Alice and Cynthia and me were in one group and the rest in the other two. My instincts were now taking over me as I saw a herd of elk's. Not my favorite but still better than the blood of deer.

Alice and Cynthia both fed on middle large females, while Jasper and I tried to fight the two largest males. I broke the elk's neck and sunk my teeth into him. A feeling of satisfaction ran through my body as the warm liquid entered my mouth.

As I finished my fifth one I noticed a pair of eyes watching me. I turned around to see Jasper and I raised an eyebrow at him.

''I'm just enjoying the show'' he smirked at me and I walked towards him.

''Never saw a vampire hunting Jazz?'' I laughed. He rolled his eyes.

''Not you. All these years I thought you'd be dead and now we meet again both as vampires. I remember the talk we had when we were human about how awesome it would be if vampires exist and that we would plead one to turn us. And now here we are'' he said.

'' Haha yeah. I actually like it. Not the bloodlust of course but to live forever'' I told him and he chuckeld. We walked to our wifes, taking their hand and ran back to the house with the others.

We arrived and Nessie walked towards me.

''Uncle Alex, I catched a male deer today'' she said grinning.

''That's pretty impressive for someone your height , sweetheart. On your own?'' I asked her and she blushed.

''Well daddy helped me at the beginnig but I did most of it'' she explained. I laughed at her and picked her up , throwing her in the air several times and she giggeld.

I smelled a disgusting scent that I would regonize a mile away. I put Nessie down and she ran towards Jacob who entered the house. I left them and walked into the living room where my brother and Bella were sitting on the couch. I sat next to them.

''Can you tell me something about our parents?'' I asked him. I don't know if he rememberd anything but it was worth a try. He smiled at me.

''You're right I don't remember much. Our mother was so selfless. She cared deeply for the ones she loved and always put herself at the end. Carlisle told me I got my human emerald green eyes from her.'' he said and I smiled.

''Father was a total buisness man. From what I remember he owned many shops in town and earned lots of money. He was tough. I never saw him crying. He loved and protected us in everything. I couldn't have asked for better parents'' he finished telling me.

I missed them even if I don't know them. I always thought how it would have been if they would be alive. Did my mother wanted to give me away to a Orphanage? Why didn't she tell anybody that she's pregnant? So many questions and no answers..

''I don't think she wanted to give you away. She always dreamed of second child , so she could give me a sibling. I can only guess she didn't tell my father or me cause we'd worry too much about who would care for you if we died.'' he said comforting me and answering most of my questions.

I often wished to have a big brother wo could give me advices and now after 92 years I finally found him. He smiled after reading my thoughts. I pulled him into a tight hug , not wanting to let go. He chuckeld and pulled away after a while.

''Awww who knows maybe I have a younger sister too'' Bella said jokingly.

We both chuckeld at her and Edward leaned closer to her , placing a kiss on her forehead. I heard the front door open and immediatly knew who it was. My beautiful wife. I stood up and walked towards her. The second she saw me her face lit up and I opened my arms for her. I kissed her passionately.

''I missed you'' I whispered in her ear.

''I missed you too handsome'' she said smiling and I held her tight.

' I didn't think it's that painful to be away from him' she thought and I grinned.

'' You two act like you've been apart for days not hours'' Emmet interrupted our moment. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled away from Cynthia.

'' Oh shut up Emmet. Rose and you aren't better'' Cynthia told him and I heard laughters coming from the living room.

''Oh cut it Eddie. You and Bella are definetely the worst here' he shouted; another laugh.

I took Cynthia's hand and we made our way upstairs, exploring the house. 'I wonder if they would offer us a room for a couple of hours' she thought. I laughed and she shot me evils.

''Your evils don't scare me honey'' I said and she sighed. We heard Edward and Carlisle talking downstairs. We walked in human speed down where both were waiting.

'' I heard Cynthia's thought and I talked to Carlisle about it. There is a free room next to Alice and Jasper's. We used it as a guest room but you can have it if you want'' he said. 'Permanantly I hope' he added in his thoughts. I smiled at him.

'' We would love to move in if you allow it of course'' Cynthia said , speaking for both of us. Carlisle smiled warmly at her.

''Of course. You are family and everybody seems more happier with you here'' he said and we smiled.

''Ok. I'll rent the house in Victoria tomorrow.'' I told them and they nodded.

We walked into the living room ,where the rest of the family was gathered. I assume they heard us , because everyone stood up and hugged us , welcoming us into the family. Alice squealed.

''Oh Oh we can do a welcoming party!'' she said bouncing in excitement. We all laughed at her and spent the rest of the evening talking about random things. I enjoyed having a big family and I was extremly grateful for that.

**Kleo's POV:**

I walked into the basement. I took a silver box under my selfmade bed and opened it. There were little things in it that reminds me of my parents. My Family. I found it in a empty house years ago. My eyes started to fill with tears as I looked at a picture of us all togehter. Happy. United. Michael doesn't know of the box. I hide it very well so he doesn't find it. If he would see it he'd take it away from me and would erase my left memories and I don't want that.

I heard footsteps making their way down and I quickly put the box back to his place. He walked towards me but I didn't turn around. He roughly pulls my hair and I stood up, still not facing him.

'' You dare not to look at me you little bitch?!'' he shouted and slapped me across my face. I screamed out in pain.

''Like that pain?''. Another slap.

'' LET. ME .GO!'' I screamed and he laughed.

'' Where do you want to go huh? To your parents who didn't want you just like anybody else?'' he said , still laughing and I cried. They didn't want me. They thought of me as the devil child as they found out my ability. I can't remeber what I can do but it must be horribile , otherwise they still would be here.

''See. So now move your ass and clean up the living room , my friends are coming over'' he orderd and I remained in my spot not able to stand up. He threw me on the floor and kicked me in my side.

''AHHHHH!'' I screamed.

''I'm going to hunt. If you're not finished when I come you'll get more of it. It's your choice.'' he said and walked up the stairs. I cried again.

Why does my life has to be like this? What did I do to deserve this? I'm not even fife and see no sense in life. I wish I wasn't born.

* * *

**If you liked it review! And i have a twitter now. Search for CullenKleo , there are also pictures of Alex, Cynthia and Kleo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story also continues Renesmee's childhood. I really wanna thank BellaNessieCullen,MissRensmeeCarlie and Sibuna826twihard for their support you should all check out their stories there amazing. And thank you to all the other reviews means alot! **

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Renesmee's POV:**

Finally my momma and daddy were allowing me to go to school. They said the people in school won't notice my growth now, because it's more and more slowing down. I was so happy that they allowed it.

I walked into my big closet with all the clothes Aunt Alice bought me. I absolutely love fashion. Everthing has to match and I never wear the same outfit two days in a row. I choosed a dark blue skinny jeans, a purple top and a black cardigan. I picked up a pair of brown boots that went until my knee and walked to the accessory's. I opend a little box with jewelry's in it and took my necklace out that my mom gave me before the Volturi came.

I quickly dressed up and walked downstairs into the kitchen where my daddy was making pancakes. I skipped towards him and hugged his waist.

''Morning daddy'' I said smiling up at him and he chuckeld at me.

''Morning princess.'' he said and gave me kiss on my cheek. I giggeld at him and made my way to the kitchen isle and sat on a seat. At that moment my mother came in and walked towards me. I hugged her and she gave me a quick kiss on my forehead.

''So honey excited to go to school?'' mommy asked me.

''Yeeees! I can't wait to meet all the people. I hope they'll like me.'' I told her and she frowned at the last part.

''Of course they will. Everyone adores you sweetie I bet they will too.'' she assured me.

''Not everyone..'' I said and couldn't help but think about the Volturi coming for me last year , they obviously didn't like me. I gulped and pushed the thought away.

''Renesmee they came here because you were different. They haven't met someone like you and just wanted to see if you're a harm or not. It wasn't because they didn't like you. You have a beautiful personality and the children in your school will like for that not because you seem differernt.'' Dad told me. I gianed more confidence from his words.

Dad walked towards me and placed two pancakes on my plate. I was eating them very fast , I couldn't wait for the school.

''Nessie please ,eat them properly. You have enough time until school starts'' Aunt Cynthia said as she enterd the kitchen with my Uncle. I apologized with a grin and she laughed at me.

''Nessie?'' I heard Jacob call me. I quickly pushed the rest of the pancakes in my mouth and my Aunt and Mom just shook their heads at me. I ignored them and rushed to Jake.

I jumped into his open arms and he swung me in the air.

''Jakeey!'' I squealed and he placed a kiss on my forehead.

''Hey Nessie. Ready to go?'' Jake asked with a grin on his face and I nodded.

I ran upstairs into my room and grabbed my bag from the bed. Momma, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie and me went shopping for all the things that I'll need in school. They bought me a beautiful purple bag with black butterflies on ,that I choosed by myself. Yes purple is my favorite colour. I couldn't be more happier and prepared than now.

I rushed down the stairs in my hybrid speed and saw that everyone was waiting for me. I said goodbye to everyone and they wished me the best.

Momma and daddy went as usually in front while Jake and me climed in the back of the car.

''You know the cover story?'' Dad asked me and I groaned.

''Yes Dad. Mom is my biological sister and we've been adopted to the family three years ago. She's also the girlfriend of my adoptive brother Edward Cullen aka you.'' I said and he chuckeld.

We arrived within 5 minutes and I literally jumped off the car. We walked into the big building and walked into a small room named 'secretary'. A woman with brown hair was sitting behind the desk and we walked towards her.

''Hello I'm Isabella Marie Cullen and this is my little sister Renesmee Carlie Cullen , she's starting the 3rd grade today.'' Mom told her politely.

''Ahh of course. You are in Miss Johnson's class. Here's your schedule and a map of the school in case you get lost.'' she said and gave me the two papers. We thanked her and walked out of the room. The school bell rang signing to go to class.

''We'll pick you up at two , sweetie'' My mom said and my dad gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

''Hope you'll have a great day Ness and if anyone dares to bother you call me and I'll be here within seconds'' he said and I giggeld at him.

They left and I got totally disoriented. I looked on my schedule and map to know where I have the first lesson. Room 46. With my half vampire brain it wasn't hard to find. I walked into my classroom towards my teacher.

''Ah you must be Renesmee right?'' she asked me with a smile and I nodded shyly.

''Don't be shy, everyone in this class is very nice and I bet you fit in very well. There is a free seat in the third row. '' she said pointing to a free seat next to a girl with long blond hair and shiny blue eyes. I smiled up at Miss Johnson and walked towards the girl.

I sat on my seat and turned to her with a smile and she smiled back.

''Hey I'm Renesmee Cullen , the new girl'' I told her with a smirk and she laughed.

''I'm Mackenzie Becker. I just moved here two weeks ago'' she said grinning at me. She seemed very nice and open. I'm optimistic that we'll be good friends.

After the lesson ended and we walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

''Do you wanna eat lunch with me? I don't really have anyone to sit with'' she said looking down at the last part.

''Of course I mean as you can see I don't have anyone too'' I told her and she laughed at me.

''Yeah but I bet you will. You're far the most beautiful one here.'' she smiled and now I was the one laughing.

We first decided that my parents would go to school with me but realized that it'll be to hard for my dad hearing all the thoughts about me and my mom. I'm okay with it because I know they are somewhere out in the woods to be near me in case anything would happen.

''You're just as beautiful so come on I'm hungry now'' I said grinning at her and she just shook her head.

After lunch I had five more lessons , two more with Mackenzie or Kenzie as she likes to be called. Our english teacher finished the lesson ten minutes earlier so Kenzie and I chatted a bit more about ourselfs, family's, hobbys while waiting for our parents. My parents probably knew that I already finished school , I guess they were waiting for Kenzie's parents to pick her up so she wouldn't be alone.

''Oh there's my mom! I really had a fun first day thanks to you. I'll see you tomorrow?'' she asked and hugged me.

''Yeah it was really nice. Of course where else would I be?'' I said and she chuckeld. We hugged for a second time and she walked to a black Mercedes , her mother waiting outside the car.

I then saw my parents and walked towards them with a huge smile on my face. My body collided with theirs and both laughed at me.

''I take it that you had a nice day?'' my mom asked and I nodded.

I streched my hand to her cheek showing her my day , knowing my daddy would hear it too.

''Aww Mackenzie seems nice. I'm glad you found a friend'' Mom said.

''Yep I can't wait to see her tomorrow and my teacher was really nice too.'' I said and my dad smiled at me.

''Come on let's go home so you can tell the whole family how your first day went'' he said and I nodded. We climed in the car and drove home. I couldn't wait to tell the other's especially Jake and Aunt Cynthia. I haven't expected my first day to be this awesome. School was now my favorite place to be after home and La Push.

**Aro's POV:**

I walked into the throne room , put my red robe on and sat on my seat. My brothers were soon joining me on my right and left. We're expecting a informant who heard rumors about a very powerful child somewhere in the US and ordered him to come to Volterra to give us the information we need to know if the child is a harm or not.

''So dear brother are we going to get the child?'' Caius said with a smirk. I shook my head.

''I don't know let's wait for the informant'' I told him and he nodded. Demetri and Felix came in with a tall red haired man. Strange.. I can't remember meeting him and I have the knowledge of all vampires in this world and he doesn't seem to be a newborn either. They stopped in front of us and Felix and Demetri took another step back to give him space to talk.

''May I know your name , dear one?'' I asked him.

''My name is Vicotor, Master'' he said with high politeness in his voice.

''Tell us more about the child'' I requested and he nodded.

''She's a hybrid , but she'll grow in human speed. She was kidnapped by a man , half human and half werewolf from her parents three years ago. She's four now or five I don't really know but she is extremly powerful. I never saw someone with such a powerful one.'' he said serious. My eyes lit up just as he spoke the word powerful. I was more interested now than before.

''Come to an end , what is her ability?!'' Caius hissed at him. I put one hand on his shoulder and gave him a stern glance , then gave my attention back to Victor.

''I'm sorry. Please continue'' I told him and he nodded.

''Her ability is to copy other abilty's.'' he said and everyone gasped.

I couldn't help but picture the little girl next to me with a red robe. No more collecting of vampires with special gifts. She would be the ultimative weapon against rebbelions. Even if they have powerful abiltys she can copy and fight them. No one would dare to rebel against us or even question the Volturi's power. I need that girl. The voice of my brother Marcus brought me out of my immagination.

'' Is she still living with that hybrid man?'' he asked him.

''Unfortunately yes. He has the ability to erase memories. He erased her's so she can't even remember what ability she has.'' Victor replied to Marcus.

''Smart. But not well thought out. Yes she is four now but it's a matter of time until she finds out what she can do even if he would erase her memories daily, by the time she knows her ability she can easily erase his. Hybrids..they think they're the superior race. Haa.'' Caius said and obviously chuckeld at how stupid that hybrid is. I smiled at my brother.

''Thank you Victor. Is there anything you want in return?'' I asked him and he smirked darkly.

''No thank you not now. I'm sure I'll come back to your offer.'' he said. I reached for his hand and closed my eyes trying to see his past thoughts but nothing...I opened my eyes and looked curiously at him.

'' I assume you're a shield?'' I asked and he shook his head.

''Kind of. But I simply can block my thoughts or others nothing more.'' He told me with a shrug. I was slightly confused why he would question his ability. It's pretty powerful against a mind reader like me or Edward Cullen.

''Can I leave now? '' he asked and I nodded.

''Thank you again for your information Victor. We hope to see you again dear one.'' I said. He said goodbye and left and I wonderd what he is up to ..

''Now don't tell me you have no interest in taking the girl.'' Caius said.

''No. I want her.'' I told him with confidence in my voice and turned to my guard.

''Jane dear I want you to bring me the Hybrid. Alive. Take Alec and Demetri with you. Felix you'll stay I need you here to train the new guard members '' I ordered. Felix nodded and Jane grinned at me.

''Of course Master'' she said with a nod and made her way out the throne room , Demetri and Alex following her.

''Oh and Jane'' I shouted after her and she immediately turned around.

''Yes master?'' she asked me confused and I became more serious.

''You have to kill the man as quick as you can , before he gets the chance to erase your memories. Understood?. If this mission fails..''

''It won't master.'' She interrupted me. I smiled and waved goodbye to her.

''I'm going to my room , brothers. If anything new happens call me.'' I told them and they nodded.

I walked out the throne room into my own. I sat on my desk and pulled a paper and my pencils out of my drawer.

I've been having strange pictures in my head of a girl with bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. I decided to draw her since she's not getting out of my head anyway. I don't have a mate and I'm over three thousand years old. But this girl in my head..I feel the strange urge to protect, held and just be with her and I don't even know her name or if she even exists , altough I have a feeling she is or will in the future.

* * *

** Review if you liked it :) I'm still searching for a beta so anyone who is interested pm me or leave it as a review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: BellaNessieCullen: Yes Sulpicia doesn't excist in this story , but the rest is the same ,Didiyme is dead and and Caius mate is Athenedora.**

**Glad you all liked the Chapter and Aro's POV. Thank you to all the ones that have reviewed it means soo much! 3 **

**I also have a blog now : kleocullen. blogspot .com There are mainly pictures and information about the characters ,but also a tab of the Super8 (in case you didn't understand it ) and a tab for questions and answers. I'll continue to add more as the story continues :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Michael's POV:**

As I came home from my hunting trip I saw that my friends, Josh and André, were already expecting me.

Josh is a child of the moon and André a vampire. Our parents fought together against the Volturi, mostly to destroy Caius, who wanted to kill Josh's kind. Some vampires, like André's parents and my father, fought with them just to see the Volturi dead. Unfortunately all of our parents were killed, but we got to kill some of the previous guard members.

''Hey guys,'' I said, hugging them.

We sat on the couch and started talking about random stuff. That's when I heard a glass shatter.

I growled and walked into the kitchen where I saw that little spoilt brat hastily cleaning the floor.

I walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of animal blood. I give her blood once every three month and human food once a week. She was two days away from having the blood, but I'd much rather punish her for the broken glass.

''Not clean enough,'' I said harshly to her. I opened the bottle and distributed the blood on the floor. She began crying hysterically and started licking the blood from the floor. I laughed. I feel proud of myself at how miserable I made her life.

Years ago she had everything she wanted, far too spoilt, and was the most powerful person out there, and now she can't even remember what she can do, or who she is. I'm a genius. The witches should have chosen me for their experiment.

I walked back into the living room and sat on my seat.

''Sorry. That girl just doesn't know how to clean,'' I told them. My friends laughed with me.

''That happens when a vampire and a human get a child. You're the definition of a hybrid. They're supposed to be the superior race, not vice versa," Josh said and I nodded proudly.

''Yeah, but she can copy other ability's. That makes her far more powerful than any creature, except the Super8 of course. Shame that she won't be able to copy their powers," André said the last part mostly to himself. This made me angry.

''The Super8 won't exist as long as I'm alive. You think I kidnapped her out of boredom you dumb ass?!'' I snapped at him. He flinched at my tone and quickly shook his head.

I heard someone gasp and turned around to see Kleo standing at the door. There was nothing but pure shock on her face. I quickly ran over to her and looked her in the eye, trying to erase what she just heard.

''NOOOOOOOOOOO!'' she screamed at me. I felt a shot of pain ran through me as she looked at me with fired expression in her eyes. I fell on my knee and the pain got worser and worser.

''What the hell did you do to him?!'' André and Josh both hissed at her.

Josh jumped in the air and transformed into a werewolf and growled at Kleo. He continued to growl and made his way towards her, his eyes pure of anger. Kleo took a few steps back and I never saw her scared like that, even when I would punch her several times or threaten her.

I realized the danger of the situation and quickly jumped in front of her.

''No! Josh, listen to me. You can't kill her, otherwise we will all be dead. You included! Look, I would have killed her years ago when I had the chance! So please calm down and phase back!" I ordered him. He did as I told and phased back.

''If you EVER try to hurt him again I will injure you so much that you won't be able to do anything except to open your disgusting eyes, maybe not even that! I will fill your miserable life with pain, so you'll regret what you just did. Understood me? Or do I have to repeat it again?'' Josh shouted at her.

I can understand him. If someone would hurt him or André, I would react the same way. Since our parents died we became closer than before and saw each other as family now.

I turned to Kleo and tried to be calm with her.

''Go to your room. I'll talk to you later and if you dare to run away, remember I'll catch you before you even notice me,'' I told her. Kleo nodded at me before she rushed downstairs to the basement.

I walked towards the shaking Josh and looked him straight in the eye. I erased all his memories of the event for his own best. I know that if he would see Kleo again he won't hesitate to kill her. It's just the way he is.

''Ok guys as much as I like to hang out with you I have to deal with Kleo,'' I told them and they nodded. I hugged them and they left.

I walked down to Kleo and stopped in the middle of the stairs when I saw her kneeling over a photo, tears streaming down her little face. I took a closer look of the photo and saw her in between her parents.

''Momma, Daddy, I know you didn't want me, but why did you give me to Michael? He's mean and doesn't even give me food or blood. Aren't parents suppose to love their children unconditionally with every flaw? And you just gave me away because I can copy other ability's? Isn't that supposed to be good? I'm not mad at you, just sad and I hope that I'll get the chance to meet you again to show you that I'm not bad. Momma, Daddy, I still love you and I hope you do too,'' she finished, and the first time in my existence a tear was streaming down my face. I quickly brushed it away.

In some way I can relate to her. My mother didn't want me. My father raped her and although she was a witch, he had the ability to stop someones power momentarily from working. She carried me and gave birth, but that was it. After my birth she ran away leaving me with my father. I grew within 5 years and on my fifth birthday my father died in the battle against the Volturi. Kleo's situation was different…I kidnapped her from her parents and told her they didn't want her because of her ability. And now seeing her sobbing over parents, and that she still loves them, proves again what a strong personality she has. I guess every child, or adult, be it a human,hybrid, or any other supernatural creature, would have ran away or killed themselves, or me if they were in this situation. But she's still here bearing me, although I hit her until she bleeds…

''It's easy, where else should I go? My parents probably moved on with their life's, and even though I wish I could see them again, I know you won't let me go, and I can't kill myself either so I have no choice then to stay here,'' she told me and I looked at her perplexed.

''Since when can you read minds?'' I asked her confused.

''Since I know what my ability is. I probably copied it from someone before you kidnapped me, but I can't explain why I couldn't do it before,'' she told me with a shrug.

''How about a deal?'' she asked me and I raised my eyebrows. ''I won't erase your memory or run away. But I want to have blood and food regularly. And..''

''Isn't that enough for a start?'' I interrupted her and she shook her head. This discussion is not turning out like I hoped.

''I want to go to school,'' she said determined, crossing her arms over her chest. I sighed.

''Alright, but that's it. I won't change my old habits. You'll still get punished, beaten, and so on, brat. Don't think you are superior to me, understand?!'' I told her a little louder so she won't think I'm the weaker one now.

''Oh and you're not just gifted with copying other powers. You can also take them away,'' I told her and she looked confused.

''Why are you telling me that?'' she asked.

''Easy, I have my conditions, too. You'll take away your ability to read minds and after you did that I will make you forget that you can take an ability away,'' I told her, well more like ordered. She thought about it for a while.

''Now thinking about it…Either you're agreeing on mine or I won't to yours,'' I said to her. She remained silent. I can't believe I'm arguing with a five year old.

I started walking away when she pulled my t-shirt.

''Ok, ok, I agree,'' she mumbled and I felt satisfied that she finally obeyed me again.

Kleo closed her eyes and opened them again after seconds. She nodded to me and I walked towards her, erasing her memory from her second ability.

''So can I go hunting now?'' she said, bouncing in excitement.

''Yes. But only with me.'' I said, annoyed. She squealed and ran over to me and hugged my legs.

''Oh, no, no, no! We won't get sentimental and warm hearted now. I'm still your biggest nightmare,'' I told her sternly. She looked up at me and grinned.

I raised my eyebrows at her and her face quickly turned into an acted scared expression. I sighed and pulled her away from me. Oh god no! I'm developing feelings for her.

Before she gets the chance to turn me into a loving man I quickly ran up the stairs and closed the door.

I stood hours at the door waiting for her to fall asleep before I made my way out of the house. I ran through the forest until I stopped a few hundred meters in front of the Cullen mansion. Kleo is practically just a few miles away and they don't know of it. Guess they stopped searching for her otherwise they would have found her.

I took a closer look and saw Cynthia and Alex joking with the rest of the Cullen family. It made me angry. They are enjoying their life's while I kidnapped their daughter? Shouldn't it make them sad, angry, or give them any other feeling except happiness?

I heard the sound of paws behind me and quickly turned around to see a huge brown wolf. I hit him so hard in the face that he smashed against a tree. The Cullen's were now on alarm and I ran. I was smart enough to run in the opposite direction then to my home. After 4 years I wouldn't make it so easy for them to take her. She's mine now, not theirs.

I performed a spell that made my scent take off so they couldn't follow me anymore.

I slowed down as I was approaching my girlfriends house. Yes the cruel, heartless, Michael has a girlfriend. She is not my mate, but we fulfill each other's needs.

I knocked on her door and she opened it with a smirk.

''Well hello handsome. What a pleasure to see you again," she said and I smiled.

''Good to see you, too,'' I said and smiled as I entered her house.

She immediately grabbed my T-shirt and pulled me closer to her. I briefly brushed my lips over hers and heard her groan. She started kissing me passionately, but I pushed her away. She looked at me with a confused expression.

''I assume you're not in the mood for it?'' she asked, raising her eyebrow.

''Yes, I'm sorry. I came here so you could distract me, but I can't..My mind is full of Kleo,'' I told her, looking down at my feet.

''Aww Michael is developing fatherly feelings?'' she said with a huge grin on her face. I shook my head at her in disgust.

''No way. I just can't make her forget anymore because she found out about her ability. Now she made me agree on a stupid deal that she can go to school, blablabla. At least she took her ability to read minds away..'' I mumbled the last part.

''Oh yeah, I know how annoying that can be. Alexander constantly read all of my thoughts when he was a child even though he was human. When he first started to do it I definitely knew he'd be a mind reader when I turn him into a vampire and it was pretty annoying when he kept asking about what I just thought,'' Cassie told me and I laughed.

''I still can't believe you raised him. I took your granddaughter away and all you did was to ask me why,'' I said amused.

''Well he didn't deserve it any other way. He chose his so beloved wife and daughter over me! After I raised him when is family died,'' she said, getting more and more angry. To calm her down I go to place a kiss on her forehead.

''Let's forget about that for awhile and have a fun.'' I winked at her. I kissed her and we started where we left off before.

* * *

**Don't hesitate to ask me questions and review if you liked it ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

**Renesmee's POV**

Today is my second day at school, and I'm just exited as I was on my first day. The main factor of my excitement was Kenzie. Although we have known each other for only a day, it feels like we've known each for an eternity. We could sit with each other all day long and just talk and laugh about random things. I'm really grateful for our friendship. Aunt Cynthia says she sees us as close friends for the rest of the third grade. I assume I'd have to skip a few classes due to my fast growing, but I hope that I'll still see her.

Kenzie's my first friend after all, and I could never forget her.

I heard a knock on my door, and my mother came gracefully into my room. She walked towards me with a smile and placed a kiss on my forehead.

''Morning sunshine. Get ready breakfast is done,'' Momma told me. I nodded at her.

She walked out and I rushed to my own bathroom so I could brush my teeth and my hair. My hair now reached down to the half of my back, and I was proud of it. I probably won't cut it until it reaches my knees.

I got dressed and walked downstairs, into the kitchen. My grandma had a full breakfast prepared with everything you could wish for.

The food looked delicious...but does Grandma expect me to eat all of this on my own? I mean I'm kind of the only one here in this house who is able to eat and I'm a hundred percent sure my stomach won't find a place for a amount of food like this.

''You won't have to eat all of this,Nessie. Jacob and Seth are coming over,'' Daddy answered my thoughts as he entered the kitchen with Uncle Alexander.

I smelled two sweet scents and I immediately knew who was entering the house. I was excitedly bouncing in my seat. Even though I see Jake nearly everyday, it's still like the first time when I saw him. When he is with me, I feel complete and absolutely happy. He's my brother, my best friend, and is always going to protect me. I think he would give his life for me, but then again I'd do the same.

I couldn't think of a world without Jake, my parents or any member of my family.

Jacob walked into the kitchen and gave me my favorite Jacob grin. I stood up and met him half way. He picked me up and I hugged him tight with my hands around his neck. He started tickling me unexpectedly and I giggled histerically.

''Jaakeeey stop!'' I squealed between laughs. He chuckled and them stopped. Seth grinned from behind.

''Hey there little one,'' Seth greeted me.

''I'm not little,'' I pouted at him. Everyone in the kitchen laughed at my behavior.

''What's so funny here?'' Momma asked as she entered the kitchen.

''They are laughing about me because I said that I'm not little anymore. I'm not, right Momma?'' I asked her, hoping that at least she would agree with me.

''Sweetheart you were never little. From the day you were born you have behaved much older than your physical age. Look at yourself, do you look like a one year old baby? As much as I hate that you grow up so fast, you wouldn't be the Nessie we know today, but you'll always be my little girl, that won't ever change,'' Momma said with a kind of sad expression on her face.

I walked towards her and hugged her tight.

I hate it that I can't be the one year old daughter they should have had. I can see my parents sadness about my rapid growth everyday, and there is nothing I can do except remind them that I'll always be their little girl, forever.

My dad smiled at my thoughts and walked over, hugging us each with one of his arms. I loved moments like this just with my Momma and Daddy, having a family moment.

''As much as I love you three hugging each other, I'm hungry and I think Nessie has to go to school soon,'' Jake said, interrupting our moment.

I laughed at Jacob. Typical Wolfs, always thinking about the food first.

I took a sandwich from the plate and ate it while Jake and Seth ate the rest, and believe me it was a lot. My parents watched me eating with their hands intertwined. I grinned at them.

I hope I'll get a husband so loving like my Daddy, and be a wonderful wife and mother to my children.

''I bet you will, but let's hope that won't happen in the next 16 years,'' my Daddy said to me. I rolled my eyes at him only to get a chuckle from him.

I finished my food and picked up my bag from beside my chair. I opened it and checked if all my materials for the day were in it.

''Don't worry honey, even if you forget something,your Dad will hear it in your thoughts and we'll bring it to you'' Mommy told me with a grin.

I nodded and walked over to them, taking their hands in mine, trying to pull them up with no luck.

''Oh come on, I don't want to be late!'' I whined. They chuckled, standing up from their place.

We then made our way outside. When I passed Jake he gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. I giggled at him and then went to hug Jake and Seth goodbye.

''Bye everyone!'' I shouted, knowing everyone would hear me. I heard several laughters coming from different parts of the house.

We reached my school in 5 minutes, thanks to my Daddy's crazy fast driving. I jumped out of the car, my excitement raising every second.

I turned to my parents and hugged them. They each gave me a kiss on one of my cheeks and I giggled at them.

''Honey, we'll probably won't be around here today. We're going with Uncle Alex and Aunt Cynthia to search for the man from yesterday,'' My mom told me. I nodded at her with pure seriousness.

A man came to the house yesterday and was watching us from outside. Jake tried to catch him, but the man was stronger and he hurt Jakey. He was fine, but the man still hurt Jake and got away.

I am scared for my family and for Jacob. There were so many possibilities to who it could be. What if it was someone from the Volturi, trying to come for me? I flinched at the thought of the evil cloaked vampires.

''Don't worry sweetheart, we'll find him. They won't get you. Ever," my dad told me. I hugged my parents again and walked into the school building, my eyes searching for Kenzie.

I spotted her talking to a girl with brown hair, that had a shade of black. Her curls were nearly as long as mine and she had grey-blue eyes. She was stunningly beautiful.

Something was different about her, but I couldn't get my head around it.

Kenzie saw me walking towards her and waved, signaling for me to come over. The girl noticed me and looked horrified. She looked around and ran away, without saying anything. Kenzie looked confused after her and so did I.

I reached for Kenzie and she hugged me.

''Hey Nessie,'' she greeted me with a smile.

''Hey Kenzie. Who was that girl? And what did you do to make her run away?'' I said in a joking tone. Kenzie chuckled.

"She's new here. She just got here today and I wanted to be polite. I saw her standing alone in a corner and decided to introduce myself. Then you came and she ran off,'' she explained to me.

''Aww that was kind of you. What is her name?'' I asked her and she shrugged.

''That was the next thing I wanted to ask her,'' she said. I nodded, understanding. I decided to take her hand and we made our way to class.

Today we were learning Biology. Whenever I heard the word biology, I had to think of the place my parents first met. Obviously I'm not in the school they went to, but I probably will be in a few years and I can't wait to see the room where they met.

We sat at our seats and started the lesson. I hardly paid attention to what he said because I couldn't stop thinking about the girl from before. She was clearly scared of me, but why? It's not like I'm the scariest monster on earth. There has to be another reason. Maybe she's supernatural too? And she doesn't want to get noticed? Or she knows that vampires exist and she fears us? I definitely need to search for her at lunch time.

''Can anyone solve the question on the blackboard, just to show that he or she listened? How about Miss Renesmee?'' Mr. Miller asked, turning his attention to me.

I stood up and walked to the blackboard, solving the question. It wasn't hard thanks to my part vampire brain.

He looked stunned as I wrote the answer down in a couple of seconds. I grinned at him and walked back to my seat.

''Ok, let's continue, class,'' he said, looking at me with a puzzled expression.

The bell rang after thirty minutes and a few kids ran straight out to the playground. I packed my things and made my way out.

''Renesmee, can I talk to you please? It won't be for long,'' Mr. Miller said to me, smiling.

Ok I have no idea what this is about. In my opinion I did nothing wrong. Alright I didn't really paid attention, but at least I didn't talk like the others.

''Even though you seemed to be daydreaming durring my lesson today, you solved the task with such an ease. I think you're far too smart to stay in the third grade. Can you tell your parents that I want to speak to them sometime?'' he said to me.

Now I was taken aback. He wants me to skip grades? I haven't even been here for a whole week, how does he want to know if I'm intelligent enough to skip or not. I can't leave Kenzie. I promised her we'd be friends forever, but with me skipping a grade that would be problematic.

I couldn't reply, so I just nodded in agreement. I bet my parents will find a plausible answer for him. I walked out of the classroom and saw that Mackenzie was still waiting for me.

''What did he want from you? Did you get a detention? I mean that can't be, you didn't even do a thing. Others were practically laughing so loud that we couldn't hear what was saying and-"

''Kenzie relax, I didn't get a detention. He just wants to speak to my parents because he thinks I'm too smart to stay in third grade,'' I said to her calmly. Her eyes widened and became small again.

''Y-You w-w-ant to l-l-leave me?'' she stutters, a tear streaming down her face. I pulled her into a hug.

''No. My parents will talk to him. I won't leave you, understand?'' I whispered in her ear and she nodded.

We walked out onto the playground and sat on a bank around a tree. I saw the new girl standing standing alone, eating her food. I put my things down and walked over to her, but again she tried to ran away.

''Hey! Stop! Please I just want to talk to you!'' I screamed, running after her.

I froze in my spot when I saw the Volturi guard standing at the corner of the playground and the girl was unknowingly running in their direction. She was still looking back at me while running so she doesn't even notice them.

I pushed my fear away and ran in her direction. I can't let them take her ,they're probably after me not her. Demetri grabbed the girl and went to put a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream for help.

Jane smirked as she saw me and I shot her evils. We were now outside of the playground, more in the forest and away from the school.

''What do you want from her! It's me who you want so take me and let her go!'' I screamed at her.

''Hmm no we're here for her, but Aro would be more pleased if I'd take you both.'' she smiled and nodded to her brother. He grabbed me and before I could scream. He also puts a hand over my mouth.

Oh god where are my parents or Jake? I cried in my thoughts.

Alec threw me on his back and Demtri did the same with the girl. I tried to scream, but felt a shot of pain.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' I screamed out in pain.

''Shut up brat! No one will hear you now,'' Jane hissed at me.

I felt something hard on my head and slowly the blackness surrounded me.

When I opened my eyes I notices I was in a room that looked like a prison. I quickly stood up and ran to the door ,pulling and pushing in ,but it didn't open.

''I tried that before, but it's not gonna work.'' the girl from before said with a sad smile.

''Who are you?'' I asked her , interested in what the Volturi want from her.

''I'm probably the most powerful hybrid. I can copy other abilities and I think thats why they want me here,'' she said with a shrug.

''What's your name?'' I asked her again. The information she told me was clearly not enough for me.

''Kleo Rose Masen," she replied softly. My mouth immediately fell open.

''Yo-You-You a-ar-are ..'' I stutter. I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. This girl is my cousin. The daughter my Uncle and Aunt searched for years.

''You probably don't know me, but I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen,'' I told her, unsure if the name Cullen will tell her something.

''That's a pretty name,'' she told me with a grin. I smiled back.

''Yeah, but you know what's prettier? We are related!'' I squealed.

''I don't have any relatives,'' she told me, confused.

''You do. Your parents are Alexander Liam Masen and Cynthia Lilliana Brandon, right?'' I asked her. She flinched when I mentioned her parents.

''Ahm Y-Yes,'' she said looking down, playing with one of her curls.

''Well your father has a brother, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen… and he is my father. And your mother has a sister, Alice Cullen, who is my adopted aunt. Our daddies' didn't know of each other, but your mommy and Aunt Alice thought of each other as dead,'' I explained to her. I watched as a smile spread across her face.

She unexpectedly ran to me and pulled me into a hug.

''Can you tell me more about my parents and how you found each other?'' she asked me shyly, with a hint of curiosity. I nodded gently.

''Well met at an airport in England. Our Daddies exchanged stories because they come from the same name, and soon they realized they're related to each other. Aunt Alice and Aunt Cynthia met each other at home. Your momma saw them in the future as sisters, and at that point she knew that Aunt Alice was her crazy sister Mary-Alice. Your parents are such amazing people. I'm more than happy to have them in our family now, but they weren't complete. They have grieved for their kidnapped daughter for four years now…and that daughter is you," I finished, staring straight into her eyes. I was trying to figure out what she feels about them.

''They missed me?'' she asked, clearly confused.

Ok, I expected every other answer, but that. Why does she think they didn't miss her? They travelled the nearly the whole word to find her. Does she really think they didn't care about her? That they were happy to lose her? I've never seen another couple, except my parents, who loved their child so much that they'd do everything in their power to make them happy and feel safe.

''Of course! They have searched for you the last four years! There is nothing that they would wish more than to have you back," I told her. She managed a half smile.

''Michael, the hybrid who I lived with, always told me they didn't want me because of my ability to copy others,'' she told me, her face expression becoming more and more angry.

''Well he obviously lied to you. But…hold on, you can copy other's! Oh my gosh! How awesome is that! And god, or whoever gives abilities, just gave me the ability to show my mind.'' I pouted.

To be honest I really liked my ability , but hers is much cooler! She can have any ability she wants.

I wanted to lighten up her mood by changing the subject.

''I think yours is pretty amazing too. I mean some don't even have a ability.'' she smiled the same crooked smile as Daddy, Uncle Alex, and me.

''Uhh we have the same smile! I inherited mine from my Daddy and you got yours from your Daddy.'' I giggled. She giggled with me.

We heard someone opening the door with a key and immediately ran to the farthest corner of the dark room. Oh god I hope it's not Jane, or any other Volturi. Please make it be someone else, oh god please.

The door opened and a beautiful tanned women entered the cell. But the thing that shocked me the most was her eyes. There had the same golden-yellow color like my family. Since when do the Volturi allow someone in their guard to drink animal blood? But, then again, how do I know if this woman is a guard member?

''You don't have much time. You need to run as quick as you can. Francesco will guide you out and bring you to the airport. At the airport another friend of mine is waiting for you. Remember you have to be quick!'' she told us hastily, looking several times behind her.

''Thanks I guess, but who are you? Why did you help us?'' I asked her curiously.

''I will promise you we'll met again _carina_. You are pretty important for my son, and I know if the Volturi lays a finger on you, he won't hesitate to come here to try to kill them. He could die from doing so. He's no match. I can't bear my child to die, so please run and don't come back,'' she told me, her eyes filled with venom.

I was shocked. Is she talking about Jakey? But he said is momma died years ago in a car crash! She can't be alive! But this woman is obviously a vampire…Oh my Jake's mother is a vampire ? But then she'd be his enemy! How should I tell him this? "Hey Jake your mother isn't dead, no she's alive, living with the Volturi! Oh and I forgot to mention she's a vampire too!"

That sounds absolutely ridiculous, and known Jake, he'll freak out.

''Your Jacob's momma?'' I asked, disbelieving. .

She nodded quickly and pointed to the door. I grabbed Kleo's hand and we ran as quick as a hybrid can outside where Francesco was already waiting for us. He brought us, just like Jake's mom said, to the airport where another man was waiting for us.

''Take your hands from her, bloodsucker!'' I heard a voice growl from behind the man. I took a closer look and saw Jake running towards us with the rest of our family.

I dropped Kleo's hand and ran to him, hugging him tight. I did the same with my parents and the rest of the family. When I hugged Aunt Cynthia and Uncle Alex, I pointed to Kleo, who looked kind of lost.

Their eyes widened and they ran, at human speed of course, to Kleo.

They would finally be reunited, and I can't help but feel happy for them.

**Kleo's PoV: **

I recognized them from the pictures I had in my box back at my home with Michael. My parents. My real parents. The people who care for me and love me.

They reached me in seconds and pulled me into a tight hug.

I started crying into my mothers chest and felt venom tears on my shoulder. I gripped onto them for dear life, never wanting to let go ever again.

''M-o-momm- momma , d-d-ad-daddy," I said, between sobs.

''We have finally found our world,'' my Daddy said with pure adoration in his eyes. I smiled at him.

Yes. We have finally found each other, and forever. Nobody will take them away from me again, I'll care for that, even if I'm a physically six year old I'm still the most powerful one.

If someone even dares to take or harm any of my newly found family, I won't hesitate to inflict the same pain on them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Kleo's Pov:**

My Daddy picked me up in his arms as we walked as a family to the gate. There I saw airplanes landing and tons of people coming out. From what I remember four years ago, many people preferred to travel by car. I was fascinated at how much bigger the planes got.

The world definitely has changed. I've barely been outside the last few years. Just twice when Michael was scared the Volturi would find and take me. We flew to Madrid, Spain to be exact. Back then I didn't understand why we didn't remain in North America. I know now that the Volturi haven't been in Spain often and that it was the safest place to hide from them.

I snuggled closer into my Daddy's chest and tightened my arms around his neck. He held me with one arm and his free hand was intertwined with my momma's. I'm definitely a Daddy's girl and I often felt guilty about it towards my momma since they don't have another child that could be a momma's child.

I still can't believe I finally found them. They still loved me, and they have searched nearly the entire world for me. Meanwhile I always thought they abandoned me. I'm a bit scared though. I'm not scared about my parents, but I am of Michael. What if he's just waiting for me to arrive and kidnap me again? What am I talking about. I can easily erase his memories so he won't recognize me.

''Daddy?'' I asked looking him in the eye.

''Yes sweetheart?'' he replied curiously.

''Can we met up with Michael?'' I said, trying to hide my fear. They all gasped at me, my parents especially looked very distraught.

_'Oh no she wants to leave us again!'_ My parents thought.

_'What did he tell her so that she doesn't want to stay with us.' _Uncle Edward growled in his mind.

_'Kleo, I know you're hearing this, please don't leave us. I just got my older cousin back.'' _Nessie thought.

''Relax, all of you. There is no way I'm going back to him. I just want to erase his memories of me and take my things back,'' I assured them, making them all relax.

Do they really think I would leave them so easily? It's not that I enjoyed to be beaten..My Daddy and Uncle Edward flinched when they saw what I suffered. Opps forgot that they could read minds too.

''I will hunt him down and rip him to into little peaces,'' My daddy whispered too low for a hybrid to hear, but I could hear the inner battle he was having with himself about Michael it in his mind. Uncle Edward and Jacob agreed with a nod.

We got onto the plane and I fell asleep soon after. I was sitting down in the seat right between my parents, cuddled up between the both of them.

''Sunshine, the plane is landing,'' My mommy said, slowly shaking me awake.

I opened my eyes and smiled as I stared up at her golden eyes. I wondered what eye color she had when she was human..

''We told you all about our time being humans Kleo,'' My Dad answered my thoughts. He had a very confused look on his face. He was acting like I was forgeting the world's most obvious piece of information.

''Yeah, well I don't remember it. Michael erased my memories daily and I could only remember you due to pictures and other stuff I had from you.'' I shrugged. My daddy slightly growled under his breath before calming down.

''Her eye color was a beautiful ocean blue. I had grey eyes. Yours are a mix of ours, just like your hair," he said to me. I smiled.

It was nice to hear that I'm a mixture of my parents. I'd much rather look like my parents or someone who's alive than for example my great-great-great grandma who is 100% dead. Well then again who knows if she isn't a vampire.

''What do you mean by that?'' my Dad asked me curiously.

_'I'll tell you later' _I thought to him. He nods, but I could tell he was still very confused.

The plane landed at Seattle and we then made our way through the airport. A automatic door opened and I saw many people eagerly waiting for the arrivals. I noticed we were heading towards a coven of vampires, who were a smiling at us.

Nessie ran to them and they greeted her with smiles and cheers. Next was Uncle Edward, Aunt Bella, and Jacob, who followed them like a puppy.

My Daddy and Uncle Edward laughed at me and I looked at them confused. Did I say something wrong? I asked them in my head if I did anything wrong, but all they did was shake their heads, still laughing out of control.

One of the female vampires with short black hair started bouncing in excitement and she grinned so widely at me that it scared me. I hugged my momma's waist and hid my face with my hair. Momma went to stroke my hair back and smiled down at me, reassuring me everything is okay.

''Honey you don't have to be afraid. They are family. She, for example, is Alice, my biological sister and your aunt,'' Momma said pointing to the vampire ,who still smiled at me.

I remembered what Nessie told me in Italy. I had one real Uncle and one real Aunt. Now I felt ashamed. I was scared from my own Aunty!

I walked towards her to apologize. I curled my lips and looked up at her.

''Sorry," I said in my most childish voice. She and, what I assumed is her husband, smiled down at me. I was then alarmed as she went to scoop me up in her tiny little arms.

''Ohh! Finally, I get to meet you! You're such a beautiful and cute one!'' she squealed, tickling my stomach. I laughed at my aunt's antics.

''Oh oh oh! We can go shopping together! You definitely need new clothes, missy,'' she said. I raise an eyebrow and frown at my clothes.

''Yes! I love shopping and fashion!'' I squealed in excitement. That only made my excited aunt grin even wider.

''God praised me with two little nieces who love to shop! Even though their mothers hate it.'' Aunt Alice laughed.

She put me down and I went to greet her husband, whose name is Jasper. After all the greetings we climbed into two different cars. Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Mommy,Daddy and me in one then Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Jacob, and Nessie in the other one.

After what felt like hours we arrived in Forks, well more out of Forks. We stopped in front of a big house and two other couples were already expecting us. We got out of the car and walked towards them. I was standing in front of a couple who seemed the same age as my parents, aunts, and uncles. I never saw a vampire more beautiful than the blond angel in front of me.

''You must be Kleo,'' she said, smiling at me. I nodded shyly at her.

''You're very pretty,'' I told her timidly. She then laughed the most musical laugh.

''Thank you. I can say the same about you. I'm Rosalie by the way, or Rose,'' she replied.

''My second name is Rose!'' I squealed and she grinned, turning to my parents.

''It's funny how you didn't even know us, yet you gave her my name,'' Aunt Rose said to them. They just rolled their eyes.

''Rose that was coincidence. But yes I agree, now she has the name of my best friend,'' my momma said, smiling at her as they hugged each other.

Suddenly the man next to Aunt Rose picked me up and gave me a big bear hug. I giggled in his arms. He threw me several times in the air until I got a bit dizzy. He put me down and I made a attempt to walk ,which failed.

''I thought your a hybrid not a human, Kleo. And that what you just experienced was a famous bear hug by your Uncle Emmett.'' he said and grinned like a fool.

''I am! But no ordinary'' I said as stuck my tongue out to him.

''Kleo! Show some respect. Even if he acts silly and likes to fool around he is still your Uncle.'' my momma scolded at me.

''Sorry,'' I said for the second time today. I bet my parents are ashamed of my manners. It's just the first time I can be a child and have fun, that and I kind of forgot how to behave.

''It's okay, Kleo. We're not ashamed. We never could be, sunshine,'' my Daddy said, giving me a peek on my forehead.

We walked over to a couple who seemed to be in their mid twenties. The woman had a motherly smile on her face while the man seemed quite fascinated by me.

I decided to show them that I can behave better than before when I first introduced myself.

''Hello. I'm Kleo Rose Masen. Nice to meet you Mr, and Mrs, Cullen.'' I said and stretched out my hand, only to make everyone laugh at me. What? First they say I should behave and now they laugh?

''Oh dear, call me Esme or grandma if you like,'' she said. I nod and give her my best smile.

''And I'm Carlisle or grandpa,'' the man said as I went to hug him.

Hmm are they now my grandparents from mother's or father's side? I mean it has to be mommy's. Grandma Cassie is my grandmother from Daddy's side.

''Sweetheart they're kind of both. I'll explain it to you later,'' my Daddy answered my silent questions.

After we went inside Nessie came walking towards me.

''Come on I'll show you your room! It's right next to mine!'' Nessie squealed. I nodded ,taking her hand.

She lead me upstairs where I saw several rooms next to each other. Nessie let me into the very first one. The room was big, very light, and had purple walls. In the middle of the room stood a big bed and beside two little tables. On the bed were many pillows and a huge brown bear. I immediately recongized the bear from my old room in England, and many other things too. I smiled. I definitely have to thank my parents and everyone later.

''This is your room as you see. But the best part is ..'' she said and walked over to a book shell and pulled a book half out. The shelf opened like a door and I could see another room, which had red walls and was similar decorated to mine.

''You can come whenever you want to my room or me to yours! I know we could use the doors like normal people would, but this is so much more fun!'' she squealed. I couldn't hide my excitement as well.

We took each others hand and started bouncing, grinning at each other. I never thought I'd get a family as huge as the Cullen's and even a people who are blood related to me! Even if i'm not related to everyone, I see them as my family as much as the others.

Nessie is not just my cousin, she's my friend, my sister, and I love her so much. Right now we are physically the same age and we'll grow at the same speed because she has about five more years left and I have 4 more years. She grows a little bit faster, but I'm positive that it won't get noticed that much. Now we can officially go to school together without the fear of getting noticed by each other. I am so grateful for the life I have now and nothing in the world could take my happiness and love for the Cullen's away.

_No one._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Renesmee's POV's:**

I woke up to the laughter's of Uncle Emmett and Jake…Wait Jake's here!?

I couldn't get his mother out of my head. She's not supposed to be alive!

Jake's twin sisters Rebecca and Rachel even left the town a couple of years later, because everything at La Push reminds them of their dead mother. They still talk to Billy and Jake, although it's just through the telephone. Uncle Billy isn't the best in hiding his sadness, which breaks Jake's heart every single time.

And Jake..well he tries to push all thoughts and memories of his mother away. He wasn't as devastated as his sisters and his dad because he was just a little boy, but I think the fact that he had his mother for such a short period of time gets to him sometimes. He doesn't show it though, but I know him. I'm his imprint and as crazy this might sound, I can feel his emotions. Not always and I don't feel just his sadness, but his pain and anger too. I'm pretty sure he feels mine too, maybe stronger.

''You idiots! You woke up the girls!'' my mom, Aunt Rosalie and Cynthia said at the same time. Emmett and Jake each earned a slap upside the head from them.

I giggled and stood up from the bed. I walked straight to the door that separates mine and Kleo's room. I opened it and saw Kleo on her bed, a wide grin on her face.

''Hello little cousin'' Kleo greeted me and I chuckled.

I walked over to her and jumped on the bed. I stretched my arms and leg and faced Kleo.

''Oh come on we're the same age!'' I pouted, only to make her laugh at me.

''Not really Ness. You were born in 2006 and I was born in 2002. That makes me four years older than you,'' she replied.

''Well we look the same though.'' I said and she shook her head, laughing.

''Yeah. I don't care about if I'm older or not as long as we'll grow the same speed.'' Kleo said and I smiled.

I sat up and went to hug her tight. She laughed and hugged me back. It is definitely so nice to have someone my age in my family. I had Jake to play with, but he's much older than me and it's just so different with Kleo. She became my sister and best friend, just like Kenzie.

Oh my Kenzie! I haven't seen her in a long time. The last time was when the Volturi took Kleo and I. How should I explain that to her? I mean I wasn't in school for 4 days now.

Kleo smiled at me. She came nearer and brushed over my forehead.

''Ness you worry too much. I bet our parents have an explanation for it,'' Kleo reassured me.

People often tell me I'm smart, but then I look at Kleo and can tell that she is the mature one of us. It probably has something to do with the fact that she needed to grow up faster than me. I had my family who cooed over me all the time and even though I matured due to the Volturi incident, it was nothing compared to Kleo. She was taken away from the ones who loved her and Michael treated her horrible. I can't imagine what she went through.

''It's okay you know. I have all of you now and that is what matters.'' she said softly. I nodded in agreement.

''You still want to visit Michael?'' I asked her carefully and she shrugged.

''Yeah, but I don't want to hurt my parents. I kind of want to go alone.'' she murmured.

''Are you crazy?! There is no way your parents will let you go alone, Kleo. They just got you back and I can bet they'll never let you go near Michael.'' I told her a little bit louder than I expected.

''I don't want my father to rip his head off.'' Kleo said to me sharply.

''Well he definitely deserves that, Klo'' I replied. She looked annoyed.

''Ness, please. I told you I don't want you to call me that. My name isn't really that long you know,'' she said.

I laughed and playfully nudged her on her arm. The door opened and our parents gracefully entered the room. A smile spread on both of our faces and we ran to our parents, hugging them. All four of them laughed. We pulled apart after a few seconds.

''Morning you two.'' My mom said and we grinned at her.

''Mom, can we go to school today?'' I asked my mom and she nodded.

''Yes sweetie, you can and so can Kleo'' My mom said first smiling at me then to Kleo.

We both squealed and bounced in excitement. Our parents walked out of the room so that me and Kleo could get dressed. Aunt Alice insisted yesterday to pick out our clothes. We were wearing similar clothes, the only difference was that I was wearing a red top and Kleo a pink one.

Kleo entered my room and looked at me from my feet to my head.

''You look good'' she said and I smiled at her.

''You too, but I don't think our Dad's will like it.'' I frowned at her.

''Why wouldn't they? It's pretty.'' she asked confused.

''It is, but we are wearing skirts. I don't think they like their nine year old daughters to wear skirts to school where hundreds of boys can see us.'' I replied and she nodded, understanding what I was saying.

''Well what then? Should we change?'' Kleo asked and I shook my head.

''No. Aunt Alice will find a way.'' I said and smirked at her. She laughed and she shook her head.

I took Kleo's hand and we rushed down the stairs. Dad and Uncle Alex were standing at the bottom of the stairs and talking to each other. They stopped when saw us. They both gasped and frowned at our outfits. Here we go..

''You're going to change!'' Both said at the same time.

''Oh come on Daddy! The skirt is not that revealing!'' I pouted.

''Yeah and I bet the boys in our grade aren't even interested in girls! We're nine.'' Kleo replied.

''No technically, you are six and Nessie two.'' Uncle Alex corrected her and my Dad nodded at him. Kleo and I sighed.

''What's going on here?'' Aunt Cynthia said as she joined us with my Mom.

''Look at what the girls are wearing!'' Uncle Alex told her and she rolled her eyes.

''It's just a skirt, Alex.'' Aunt Cynthia said as she took his hand.

''Many girls are wearing skirts you know,'' My mom said to my dad, kissing his cheek.

''Not as short as these ones! I won't let my daughter and niece go out like this just so the boys can gape and gawk at them! They are nine not fifteen! Even then I don't want them wearing anything short!'' My Daddy replied and looked my mom pleadingly in the eye. She sighed and looked to my Aunt. They nodded to each other and turned to us.

''Ok girls you're going to change. You can wear skirts when your a little bit-"

''Much older. You can wear them when your much older.'' Dad told us and we sighed.

''Alright, come on Ness.'' Kleo said to me and we went upstairs. Kleo in her's and I entered mine.

I rushed into my closet and chose a jeans instead of the skirt.

''Masen brothers, get your butt's to me! Now! '' Aunt Alice shouted in a high pitched voice that made me hold my ears.

''Oh no.'' Both groaned and I laughed.

I quickly got changed and walked out where Kleo was already waiting for me at the stairs.

''I wanted to see what you are wearing, but it's obviously not any different from what I wear.'' She said and giggled.

I smiled and we walked down to the kitchen, where my Grandma Esme was preparing our breakfast. She cooked pancakes and all the other things where already on the table. Fruits, Vegetables, Bread, Strawberry Jam and so on. My eyes lit up when I saw the eggs at the corner of the table. Grandma clearly saw my expression.

''Your Dad cooked them, Nessie,'' she replied with a smile. I squealed as I ran towards them.

''Are eggs cooked by your Dad something special?'' Kleo asked me confused, making me giggle.

''They're the best! I love eggs made by my Daddy,'' I said and grinned at her.

''I don't really know how all of that tastes anymore'' she said, looking at the food and I frowned at her.

Nearly the whole family gathered now in the kitchen.

''What do you mean by that?'' I asked her.

''Michael gave me blood once every three month and human food once a week. I can remember I was a couple of days away of finally having the blood, when he distributed all the blood on the floor because I broke a glass.'' she said and we all growled.

''I can't believe you survived so long with so less food and blood?'' I said, shocked and she nodded sadly.

''Oh I'm so sorry baby,'' Aunt Cynthia said and walked over to Kleo, pulling her into a hug.

''It's okay. I'm here now, so I can finally eat food regular right?'' she asked.

Why does she ask? Of course she can eat regular! I bet after what she just said everyone will give her so much food and blood she won't want anymore after that. And besides, Grandma loves to cook and I think it made her happy to feed one more mouth now.

''Of course you can sweetheart. I love to cook,'' Grandma replied to her with a motherly smile and Kleo grinned.

''Well I think I have to learn how to hunt again. I always had blood in bottles," Kleo said and I smiled at her.

''Oh, I'll show you how to!'' I squealed and she smiled back at me.

''First you need to eat and then go to school, Nessie. You can hunt after school,'' Dad said and I nodded.

I ate some eggs and vegetables while Kleo took two pancakes and some fruits. We definitely eat the opposite. I mentally laughed.

When we finished breakfast we grabbed our bags and headed towards the cars.

I climbed into a car with my parents and Kleo with hers. My excitement rose every meter we got nearer to school. I couldn't wait to finally see Kenzie again. Though I don't know what should I tell her?

''From what I saw in your mind, she didn't saw the Volturi, just you running towards Kleo. Tell her you recognized Kleo from preschool and for your absence tell Kenzie you needed to visit your Aunt in Italy who unfortunately died after fighting against cancer,'' Dad explained.

''Well good explanation Dad, but what should I tell her when she asks me about not calling her?'' I asked him.

''You forgot your phone in Forks and didn't have her number to call her.'' he said. I nodded in agreement.

I just hope Kenzie becomes suspicious.

When we arrived at the school and I jumped out of the car the minute my Dad stopped. I met Kleo half way and we laughed. Days ago I didn't think I would get the chance to see my cousin, never mind go to the same school with her!

I'm so glad Kenzie and Kleo already know each other. I don't know what I'd do if they hated each other. I would most likely side with Kleo, after all she is my family and she will be for the rest of forever.

''Ness, you don't have to think about that. We get along well you know,'' Kleo said pulling me out of my thoughts. I smiled at her.

''Yeah, you're right. School will be awesome with you too!'' I said, hugging her.

''Aww you are so cute together,'' Aunt Cynthia said. My mom agreed as she nodded at Aunt Cynthia.

All four looked at us with adoration in their eyes. We went over to them and hugged them goodbye.

''Daddy?'' I said.

''Yes Renesmee?'' he replied.

''Can I go to LaPush after school? I want to talk to Jake?'' I asked him and he nodded.

Kleo and I made our way inside and searched for Mackenzie. I spotted her reading a bock and I squealed loudly. She looked up and grinned. I ran towards her and nearly smashed her against the wall.

''Good to see you too Nessie.'' she chuckled at me and we pulled apart after a while.

Kenzie looked behind me and smiled. She went to hug Kleo too and we made our way to our first lesson. Mine and Kleo's parents went to the school yesterday and talked to our head teacher. I don't know what they said but now me and Kleo have the same class together.

''So..why were you gone for so long?'' Kenzie asked me.

''My Aunt who lived in Italy was really sick and-'' I started but she interrupted me.

''Wait lived? Does that mean she doesn't lives there anymore?'' Kenzie asked confused and I nodded, pretending to be sad.

''Yeah. Unfortunately she died fighting against cancer,'' I told her.

''Oh I'm so sorry Nessie!'' she said and I gave her a half smile.

''It's ok. She'll always be in my heart.'' I continued to lie. Gosh how I hate it. She's my best friend and I shouldn't have to lie to her.

''And how do you know each other?'' Kenzie asked me and Kleo.

''I know Nessie from preschool, although I didn't recongize her at first.'' Kleo answered before I could answer.

Huh, I guess her Dad told her the same excuse. Kleo nodded to my thoughts.

''Aww that's nice. I'm glad you two are back'' she said and we chuckled at her.

The school day surprisingly went fast by with no kind of of trouble. We joked around a lot and had so much fun at lunch with Mackenzie. I definitely have to ask my parents if we can invite her over sometime, that would be so cool. It's such a shame that she can't know about us, otherwise things would be a lot easier.

''Ok see you tomorrow guys'' Kenzie said and walked to her mom.

Our parents weren't here so we sat on a bench on the playground.

''So..you wanna tell Jake about his mom?'' Kleo asked.

''Yeah.. I think he deserves to know that she is alive. I have no idea about his reaction though, I mean she is a vampire too.'' I told her and she shrugged.

''Yes, but she is still his mother. He'll get around if he loves her enough.'' Kleo answered and at that moment our parents arrived.

We walked to the cars and I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

''See you later at home.'' I said and climbed into my dads car.

My Dad drove all the way to Jake's little red cottage.

"I'll pick you up later sweetie," He called out to me as I ran out of the car.

"Okay Daddy!" I yell back to him as he drove away in his silver Volvo.

I walked to the door and knocked, but no one opened. Hmm..weird normally Billy is at home and I told Jake I'll probably come by. I took my mobile phone out of my pocket, but before I could call my Dad to pick me up again, a known voice called my name.

''Nessie! Oh I'm sorry Sam needed me.'' Jacob excused himself and I grinned at him.

''No problem, Jake. Come on, I want to tell you something'' I told him. He raised his eyebrows, slightly confused.

I laughed at him as we then headed towards the beach. When we got there we just casually walked up the sand. I was nervous about telling Jacob this, but he needs to know.

''So what is it that you want to talk about?'' he asked curiously.

''Well don't freak out okay?'' I said to him gently. He nodded, slightly confused, but gave me his full attention.

''Well when me and Kleo where in Italy a woman saved us. She helped us to escape.'' I said and he looked confused.

''And what does that have to do with me?'' he asked. "That's nice of her and all, but.."

'' Jake that was... she- she was your mother.

* * *

**Cynthia's POV:**

My body was literally hurting from the physical distance I had from Alex. We still kissed and touched each other but we haven't slept with one another for days now. Too much things were going on and I was so happy to finally have my baby girl back. We were complete now, but I still missed my time with Alex.

Alexander came grinning into the room and took my hand , pulling me up.

''What are you doing?'' I asked him

''I heard your thoughts and you are right. It was way too long since we made love to each other the last time.'' he said and I chuckled.

''Yeah well but we have a daughter remember?'' I said and he rolled his eyes.

''I'm aware of that sweetheart. Esme offered to look after her.'' he replied and my eyes lit up.

''Alright and where should we go?'' I asked and hold up a key.

''Edward and Bella gave us their cottage for the night.'' he said and I grinned.

''Well then let's go.'' I said and took his hand.

We ran in vampire speed to the cottage and Alex opened the door with the key. I couldn't wait any second and pulled him closer to me. He brushed a kiss on my lips and picked me up, carrying me to the living room in front of the fire place. We started kissing each other passionately and I loosed myself in him.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I can't control my desire for Edward. Neither can I control the time when it happens. I tried to push it away but Edward didn't help. He trailed kisses down my neck and I groaned.

''You know Bella you already gave up you cottage.'' Emmett smirked at me.

Oh damn it! I totally forgot about that! We obviously couldn't make out right here and I don't really want to do it in our room with every vampire here hearing us, especially Emmett.

''I have another Idea.'' Edward whispered into my ear and I raised my eyebrows.

He took my hand and we walked out of the house.

''Edward, here do you want to go?'' I asked him.

He didn't response until we stopped in the middle of the forest.

''Here.'' he said and I laughed.

''Right. Ok so where are we going?'' I asked again.

''Here. We're doing it right here. It isn't cold or hard for us and nobody will see us here so come on.'' he said and kissed me.

''You sure?'' I asked and he nodded.

He placed kisses all over my body and my body intertwined with his.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV:**

''You know honey, how about we spent some quality time together?'' Emmett said out loud and I slapped his head.

''Ouch! So that means no?'' he pouted like a child.

''No. You just shouldn't have said it out loud.'' I said and smirked at him.

''How about a bath then? To try something new out?'' he said and I grinned, nodding to him.

He picked me up and threw me onto his shoulder. I giggled, my monkey man.

We entered the bathroom. He let the water run and I pulled of his clothes. He bent down and kiss me passionately on the lips. I groaned and felt my clothes tear apart by Emmett's big hands. The bath was finally filed with water and we immediately got in and started to make love to each other.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

''Wow I guess everyone is horny today'' Jasper said and I chuckled.

''And we're not?'' I asked him.

''Who said that?'' Jasper replied and kissed me on my lip.

Esme entered the room with Kleo and looked sternly at us. Oh yeah I know what that looks mean. No making out on her precious couch.

We can make it to the bedroom, I think?

Desire now filled my body and I was literally bouncing on my seat. Jasper laughed at me and Kleo looked confused around the living room.

''Where is everyone Aunt Alice?'' she asked innocently I laughed.

''Ehm..uhh... Your parents, Bella and Edward are out just as Nessie and Rosalie and Emmett are upstairs, but you shouldn't disturb them,'' I replied to her.

''And why?'' she said, still confused.

''They are uhm..working on something important honey.'' I lied to her and she nodded.

''Alright sweetheart Jasper and me got to do stuff to so just stay here with Grandma until Nessie comes back, okay?'' I said to her and she nodded.

I placed a quick kiss on her cheek and rushed with Jasper upstairs into my room. The window was open and a cold air was coming in , but it isn't cold thanks to our vampire skin.

Jasper pulled me onto the bed and started kissing me. I giggled and returned his kisses, blocking everything out that wasn't Jasper.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the delay but I had so much going on and two other stories to update. Does any one know what I'm up to? I don't think it's that hard to find out :P and liked it with Jacobs mom? I hope you liked it and thanks to my awesome beta sibuna826twihard! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry guys for the delay. I'm currently writing on this Story, two other ff, a one shot, and my own book. I'm writing a test everyday in school right know (teachers hate us), so I have to learn for it too. It's probably going to be as stressful like this for the next two or three weeks, but after that I try to update once a week again. Since no one guessed what might could happen (without some hints), I'll explain a few things in this chapter. Also Jakey's situation (just love how Nessie calls him).**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Jacob's POV: **

I couldn't believe what Nessie just told me. It's not possible. My mother died a long time ago and the fact that I couldn't remember how she was like proves that. My Dad and sisters always told me about her passion and caring nature for the ones she loves, so if she's alive why didn't she come back?

''Ness, as much as I want to believe you...that is just not possible.'' I told her.

''I know, that's what I thought too but..'' she said but didn't finish her sentence.

''But what?'' I asked her, confused.

''Jake, that woman looked just like you. She said she couldn't see the Volturi killing or hurting me,'' she answered, but I flinched at the thought of those bastard touching my imprint.

''But, that doesn't make her my mother Nessie.'' I said and she shook her head.

''She said I'm important for her son and thats was the reason she needed to help me. She couldn't get around the thought of you hurting yourself if I'd be dead.'' Nessie answered and I looked straight into her eyes.

She held up her hand and brought it to my cheek.

I saw a tanned woman opening the door to a small dark room, where Nessie and Kleo where in. The woman quickly told them the plan how to get out, but Nessie was too stubborn to know the reason why she was helping them. The woman explained that she's doing it for her son, since Nessie is important for him and he couldn't live without her.

Nessie put her hand away and I looked at her in shook, trying to hide my sadness.

''You believe me now?'' she whispered and I nodded.

I couldn't stop the tears, which were now streaming down my cheek. I promised myself I'd never cry over my mom again, but this information.. My dead mother is alive. She's alive and didn't tell us a word. Why didn't she ? And how is she alive?

''Ness?'' I said slowly and she looked up to me, with a sad expression. She wiped away my tears with her finger.

''H-o-w is she alive?'' I asked her, my voice cracking.

''She's a vampire Jake.''

My own mother is my biggest enemy? How can the world be so cruel? The elders wouldn't allow her to live in LaPush, that is if she even wants to come back. Rachel and Rebecca couldn't know about her too, since they don't know of the supernatural world. And my Dad.. well he'd be devastated if he knows what happened with his wife and that she's alive. Maybe that's the reason she come back to La Push. She didn't want to hurt any of us, but is that the right decision? Then again would I tell my Dad about her?

This is seriously some messed up problem.

''Are you okay Jake?'' Renesmee asked, her tone concerning.

''I don't know.'' I said. She went over and pulled me into a tight hug.

''You do know that I'm always there for you and forever will?'' she whispered into my ear.

Hearing these words from my imprint definitely helped me and lit up my mood. It is incredible how they can make us forget about all our worries and troubles for a minute, just with little actions and words. Bella was right. Nessie is a blessing , not a curse and I can't seem to forgive myself for wanting to kill her. She's my world now and as long as I have her I'll be fine.

''I need to see Bella,'' I said after a time of silence and pulled away from Nessie.

''Are you sure?'' she asked me and I nodded.

We were far away from the Cullen's mansion, but I couldn't phase either. Not now. I wasn't ready to share all my thoughts with the pack. Sure they'll find out sometime soon, but right know I just want to talk to my best friend. It was comforting to talk to Nessie, but it is different with Bella. Renesmee is still young and even with her maturity , she won't be able to understand me fully and in ways Bella does.

I took Nessie's hand and began to walk a few steps when I noticed her stare.

''I'm not an mentally unstable person Ness.'' I said and she let out a ironically laugh.

''Technically, you are.'' she told me.

''Believe me it's okay. It's just a bit I have to process,'' I replied to her. She nodded in understanding.

We started running through the forest and it was a bit hard to keep up with Nessie's hybrid speed. I couldn't run that fast as a human and that is why I prefer to be a wolf when I'm out with Nessie.

We reached the Cullen's mansion in about five minutes. We headed straight to the living room where Bella immediately stood up. Huh?

Edward probably told her I was coming.

She took my hand and we headed off into the dark forest. We sat down at a place , which seemed far away from civilization.

''I heard about your mother and I'm sorry Jake'' Bella apologized. I chuckled.

''Well it's not like she's dead.'' I said sarcastically.

''Yes, she's not…but she should. She's a vampire, and I think the fact that she's a vampire also gets to you. You don't have to hide your pain, Jake. I can understand why you hid most of it when you're with Renesmee, but I'm your best friend, Jake, and I know you. Maybe even better than you know yourself.'' she said truthfully.

I looked her into the eye and we stared at each other for what felt like forever.

''I know and I'm so grateful you didn't kill me the first place you found out about me imprinting on your daughter.'' I told her and she smiled at me.

''You know that Nessie is free because of my mother?'' I asked her and Bella nodded.

''That's one of the reasons I don't blame her. Who knows, maybe someone turned her for his own reasons, or the person just wanted to save her from the death'' Bella shrugged.

''Yeah, but why? I saw her coffin Bells.''

''I don't know. But take Rose or Emmett for an example, their parents thought they died too.'' Bella answered and I nodded.

''Yeah, you're right.'' I said and paused for a minute.

''Do you think she has a mate?'' I asked her slowly and she shrugged.

''I don't know. It's possible, I mean she's a vampire for many years now, maybe she was meant to be a vampire like me?'' she stated, coming out like a question at the same time.

''It would break my dad's heart, but then again… She must be still young and he's an old man. It would be weird if they're together'' I shuddered at the thought.

I really wanna see my parents together, but not if one is in her twenties and the other one in his fifty's. People would assume my Dad is a pedophile, and he doesn't need that right now.

''Of course someone will be hurt, but we can't change that fact. Time will heel the wounds, Jake.''

''Yeah. But not every wound'' I said and tried to end the subject.

''Jake…'' Bella started to say, but suddenly held a hand to her mouth and the other one to her stomach.

''Bells? Bella? Are you're okay?'' I asked, gently going to her side.

She ran a few meters away and bent down. I took a closer look to see what she is doing and saw her vomiting blood. Holy shit. I ran over to her and picked her up. She closed her eyes and took a few breaths. Okay something is definitely wrong with her.

Firstly, vampires don't puke blood, they drink it.

Secondly, they don't need to take breaths to cool down.

I rushed through the forest where Edward was already expecting us. He came towards us and gently took Bella out of my arms.

_How..? _

''The others are suddenly puking blood and I needed to see Bella to see if she's okay, although I had a feeling she isn't better than the other three.'' he answered my thoughts and stroke over Bella's forehead.

We walked inside into the living room and Cynthia, Alice and Rosalie were lying down, their husbands on their side. Kleo and Nessie looked kind of lost and Carlisle talked so fast to somebody on the phone that it was hard to follow or understand what he said. Nessie ran over to her mother the minute Edward put her down on the couch.

''Momma? You're okay?'' Nessie asked concerned and I felt the need to comfort my imprint. I walked over to them and put an arm over Ness's shoulder.

''Yeah baby girl don't worry.'' Bella tried to say, but it came out as a whisper.

''Carlisle? You got news?'' Edward asked Carlisle.

''Not yet. Can you all tell me what you did last night? Did you hunt different animals than before or did you do anything else? '' Carlisle asked into the room and if vampires could blush, that would be the time.

''Bella and I, uh spent some quality time together'' Edward explained, trying not too much away, since the girls where in the room. I looked at him disgusted and both Bella and him rolled their eyes at me.

''Yeah we kind of did the same'' Alexander said with Jasper and Emmett nodding in agreement.

''And you all have a stomach ache?'' Carlisle asked again and everyone nodded.

''I can't seem to find an explanation why vampires should be sick... It would be easy with humans to tell what you have or are, but you aren't.'' he said thoughtfully.

Does he mean if they were human he'd assume they are pregnant? I know vampires can't get pregnant, but it says the can't get sick or puke blood, so why not pregnant? Everything seems to fit. They each had sex last time and it could be possible that the child grows faster than Nessie since the child would be a full vampire or something like that.

''Interesting theory Jake. You're right it seems to fit.'' Edwards said and the others looked confused.

''What did you think of Jake?'' Carlisle asked me directly. I shrugged.

''I just thought of them as pregnant. They uh spent some quality time together, so why is it to hard to think of them as pregnant. Look what happens, it's all not normal.''' I explained and he thought for about it for a minute.

''I think you might be right, although I have to do a few tests to prove that theory'' Carlisle said, but no one really listened.

Rosalie grinned over both ears just like the other four. Edward, Alexander, Emmett and Jasper looked worried for their wives and Nessie and Kleo looked confused.

''So if I get this right, you're all pregnant?'' Kleo asked and her mother laughed.

''If it's possible, yes.'' Cynthia answered her and Kleo began to squeal.

She looked over to Renesmee and Nessie started to squeal too. They ran over to each other and jumped around.

''We're going to be sisters!'' Nessie squealed and Kleo laughed.

I sat next to Bella and Edward.

''You're alright Bells?'' I asked her concerned and she smiled.

''Jake it's okay. This is a miracle just like Renesmee is.'' Bella replied.

She was right. This truly is a miracle. But, I can't put up a explanation how four vampire women get pregnant out of nowhere and so fast. This children must be growing on a pretty fast rate and who knows what it's going to be. I guess we'll have to find out.

* * *

**I know it's a short one but I promise the next one will be longer. And it would be nice if more people than my lovely loyal reviewers , review ;) Other than that I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Keep it mind: When ever a new creation will be born , some drama will come ;) Next chapter will be in Kleo's POV again. And don't forget about Aro's obession to someone ..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Kleo's POV**

''Dad?'' I asked my father, who was currently sitting in the nearby chair. He looked up from his book and down towards me.

''Yes sweetheart?'' he answered.

''Can we go see Michael now?'' I told him, my tone slightly nervous. He frowned.

''So you still want to see him?''

''No, I just want to pick up my things.'' I said and he nodded. He went over to my Mom and whispered something in her ear. It was too quiet for me to hear.

I know it upsets my parents that I want to go to the place I've been kidnapped for half of my childhood, but the box in the basement is important to me. It was the only thing I had of my parents at the time.

And besides, there are a few items that I really miss. For example my teddy bear, which I got from my mother on my 1stBirthday. I need them back.

And I want to face the man who kidnapped me without any fear.

''I'm going with you.'' Mom said, her tone sharp.

''No.'' My Dad and I told her at the same time. She pouted.

''But I can walk. I want to see that bastard.'' She growled. My Dad sighed and then reached over to kiss her cheek.

''I'll do that love. You need to rest. We don't know when the baby is coming.'' He told her and she sighed.

''Alright but be safe.'' she told us worriedly. I went over to her and hugged her. I stroked a hand over her big belly.

''Don't come out before I'm here.'' I said to the bump, causing my parents to chuckle.

''I don't think he can decide honey,'' Mom told me. I frowned.

''It's a boy?'' I asked confused. _Why didn't they tell me?_

''Your mother thinks it's a boy. We don't know for sure.'' Dad answered my thoughts.

''What are you going to name him or her?''

''If it's a boy then Jayden Edward Cullen, and Amelia Rosalie for a girl.'' Mom told me with a smile.

''They're both pretty names.'' I replied.

''You're right.'' Uncle Edward said as he entered the living room with Aunt Bella and Nessie. They sat next to my parents.

''Well what are you going to call my niece or nephew?'' Dad smirked.

''Masen Alexander Cullen for a boy and Alexys Alice Cullen for a girl. We wanted to name one of them after you. We thought it shouldn't be Alexandra, altough it's a pretty name, but we decided for Alexys.'' Bella answered proudly and my Dad smiled at them.

The rest of the family came into the living room and told us their names.

''If it's a boy, Benjamin Emmett Cullen, and if it's a girl, Kaylee Cynthia Cullen.'' Rosalie told us.

''Jasper and I decided on Christian Alexander Cullen or Sophie Isabella Cullen.'' Alice added.

It wasn't hard for my vampire brain to remember all the names. To be honest I want a little baby brother. I already have Nessie as a sister so it would be amazing to have a brother. And I know my Dad wants a boy too.

''So Jayden or Amelia, Masen or Alexys, Benjamin or Kaylee, and Christian or Sophie.'' I replied. They all nodded.

''Well I think there are going to be two girls and two boys.'' Nessie squealed. I grinned at her.

''I know what they're going to be. I can see them!'' Alice sung, rubbing a hand over her belly.

''Well, I really don't care anymore. I want to know, now.'' Rosalie said impatiently.

''Rose, it's a Kaylee!'' Alice exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. This caused Rosalie to shriek with excitement.

''We're going to have a baby girl!'' She squealed and Emmet smiled down at her.

''Although, and I don't know why, but the boys are coming a week sooner than the girls.'' Alice said after she had another vision. Everybody frowned at this.

''But we conceived them at the same time…'' Mom said, trailing off trying to figure out why.

''Maybe it's because the boys grow quicker?'' Jasper answered, his statement coming out more like a question.

''I really want to find out what the children are,'' Grandpa Carlisle murmured.

''So…Who's going to give birth first?'' Aunt Bella asked Uncle Edward. Of course he knows too since he saw Alice's vision.

''Alice and Cynthia. We have to wait a little more for our girl.'' Uncle Edward told her, a smile creeping onto his face.

''So I'll get a little sister!'' Nessie shrieked. Her parents chuckled at her.

''Christian and Jayden will be first then. A week later we'll meet Kaylee and Alexys.'' I stated. ''Dad let's go, we don't know when mommy is getting him''

Aunt Alice just had a vision of two boys in her and my moms arms. She saw to little girls next to the boys. One with blonde hair like Aunt Rosalie's and one with the same bronze hair like Dad, Nessie, and Uncle Edward. I was able to see her vision and they were all very beautiful.

I took my Dad's hand and said goodbye to the others.

We speed through the woods until we reached Michael's house. It hasn't changed a bit and the lights were off. I dropped my Dad's hand and slowly walked to towards the house. I reached for the door and opened it slowly. My Dad was at my side in seconds and he took my hand again, scared of losing me.

We walked into the living room and other parts of the house but no one seemed to be here. We went down into the basement and I picked up my box. I opened it to see if it is complete , but the one thing was missing. The picture of me and my parents.

''Searching for something?'' I snap around with my dad as I look to see Michael. He was smirking from the top of the stairs. My father stood protectively in front of me and growled at him.

''I'm not scared of you, Alexander.'' Michael chuckled and my Dad lunged at him.

I watched in terror as they fought at one another, growling and hissing. That's when I heard a crack and my Dad screamed out in pain.

That's when Michael ripped him into pieces.

''DADDY!'' I screamed and ran over to my father. I growled and looked to Michael, but he was gone before I could do anything.

I tried to put back the pieces of my father but it didn't work. This was something far beyond my reach.

''I need to bring you to Grandpa Daddy. He will know what to do.'' I sobbed, shaking violently as I picked up the pieces of his body. I couldn't help but cry. He can't be dead.

I put his pieces in a bag and ran as fast as I could.

I ran as fast as I could home and entered the living room where everyone was laughing and smiling. They stopped immediately when they saw my face. My mom ran over to me.

''Honey what wrong? Where's your Dad?'' Mom asked me worriedly, looking all over the place with a wild expression.

I cried harder. I slowly put the back on the floor and pointed to it. She frowned at me and opened it. Seconds after I heard a gasp and a cry from her mouth and the rest of the family went to see what's in the bag. My mom put out the pieces and tried to put them back together but it didn't work.

''Why is this not working!'' She screamed. "Why isn't it working! Carlisle! Someone!"

''Carlisle?'' Edward called him.

''I don't know son. But I'm going to call my witch friend Charlotte. Maybe she knows what happened.'' he said and picked up the nearby phone.

I didn't pay attention at what he said in the phone as I bent down next to my mom. She wrapped her arms around her and I could feel her tears of venom on my shoulder.

''Only your son can recover him.'' Carlisle told my Mom, putting the phone down.

''What do you mean? He's a baby! He wasn't even born yet!'' My mother cried hysterically. I didn't know vampires could cry but I guess the pain was just too big for my mother.

''No, a vampire that is ripped into pieces or any other supernatural creature that dies in the night one of the Elementals are born, will die. Only the Elemental can recover him.'' Carlisle explained us.

''Element what?'' Rosalie asked, scratching her nose up in confusion.

''Look, I just found out some news from Charlotte. Your children, they are the four Elements. Fire, Water, Earth and Air. You conceived them on the night the magic of the nature searched for the next Elementals. New Elementals are going to be born at the day when the last one died. The magic of the nature chooses one couple who has sex where the Element is the strongest. So I assume you all had conceived your child, where the Element of your child was the strongest.'' Carlisle told us.

''We took a bath,'' Emmett muttered with an embarrassed tone.

''We were in front of the fire place,'' Mom mentioned.

''We were in our room but the window was open and it was very windy.'' Jasper said.

''We were um in the woods.'' Aunt Bella added softly.

''So there you have it. You were lucky that the magic of the nature chose this area, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to conceive them.'' Carlisle said.

''But who created them? I've never heard of them before.'' Uncle Edward asked Carlisle.

''I didn't ask son. My priority was to find out what happened with Alex and now we know.'' Carlisle told him.

''AHHH!'' My mom screamed out in pain at the same time as Aunt Alice.

_What was going on? Was it the babies? _

''Get Nessie and Kleo out!'' Carlisle told Grandma. She picked us up and brought us outside.

The waiting was horrible. After minutes the door opened and we jumped up from our places.

''Esme dear can you take the girls out? '' Carlisle told her sadly and she gasped. He whispered something into her ear and she gasped again but quickly nodded. Grandma took our hands and brought us outside.

''No! I want to be with Mom," I cried out. Nessie nodded, agreeing with me.

''I'm sorry but it's the best if we go out for a while.'' She told us and we kept struggling in her arms. After a few miles she put us down.

''Why do we have to be here?'' Nessie cried out. "I'm scared. Grandma, what's going on!?"

''There are a few…complications girls and everyone agreed that it's the best if you're not in hearing range," She answered.

What was so bad? What could have possibly happened?

* * *

**So first of all a HUGE thank you to sibuna826twihard who betas this story. You're always doing a great job and i'm grateful for it. Nest thing is that I thought the boys will come in this chapter but yeah than all of this happend hehe. I hope you liked it and if so review :) **


End file.
